You don't have to be blood related to be family
by Little Miss. Maple
Summary: Life for Izuku Midoriya was never easy. After his father left him and his mother a year before his fourth birthday she changed, and not for the better. After he was diagnosed Quirkless she began to neglect her son. Katsuki Bakugo cared for his friend who he saw as a brother and wanted to save his friend but it would take years until they were in UA for him to save his friend.
1. Chapter: Prologue

Prologue

('_Thoughts_' _Flashbacks/dreams_)

=o=

Not all men were created equal.

"I'm sorry kid but your quirkless." the quirk doctor said, the tone in his voice showed no sympathy towards the young boy.

80% of the world's population people are born with quirks.

"..." The young boy sat frozen in place as his mother just sighed.

While the 20% were not born with a quirk and are looked down upon in the public's eye.

"Thank you sir." She said as she pulled an emotionless child out of the room.

The boy looked at his mother as he sat in the back of the small car and looked at his tiny hands.

"I'm sorry mommy…" The boy whispered out.

But his mother ignored him and drove home. Sadly a young boy by the name of Izuku Midoriya learned this from the age of four.

=o=

That night the green haired boy had a very small dinner as he sat in his small room that had pictures of All Might hanging on the walls and a small picture frame of him and his blond haired friend, Kacchan. Izuku cried himself to sleep that night as he fell into a world of nightmares that plagued him.

"_Daddy? Daddy where are you?" A young boy about the age of three and a half called out._

_He looked around the dark misty room looking for his father. The darkness started to fade as colours of yellow orange and reds started to fill the room. The green haired child started to scream as the flames licked at his ankles and started crawling up to his knees._

"_DADDY! MOMMY!" The child screamed._

_All he could hear were screams of his parents from the time that his father left them and his mother not wanting him right after. The child was consumed by the angry flames of his father's anger and hatred._

The young boy woke up with trails of tears rolling down his flushed cheeks and his clothes drenched with sweat. Taking several deep breaths the young boy had calmed down and slipped from his bed and quickly changed out of his sweaty clothes and into a fresh pair of school clothes do to his alarm clock reading 6:30 in the morning and classes started at 8:30.

Izuku ran around his small room and gathered a small bag of things that he needed and quietly left his room to grab his lunch and a small breakfast before putting on his shoes and leaving the house by 7 to wait for his friend at the park like always.

It was times like these where he would think about his life so far and what might happen. But at the moment the green hair child thought about his parents, his father hated him ever since he was born while his mother loved him…. Until he turned three and his father left them to live in America where he could continue with what he wanted. After that his mother started to ignore him and neglect him at times, so not having a quirk means that he will be forever hated for not having something that everyone has.

"IZU!" a voice called out.

Izu, or Izuku, blinked once before turning to see his ginning friend and his two parents walking towards him.

"Morning Kacchan, morning Auntie and Uncle." Izuku greeted, his smile was filled with sadness and fake cheerfulness.

This made the parents frown, while Kacchan, or Katsuki, ran over and pulled the smaller boy into a warm hug. It was a routine for the four of them, Izuku would meet them at the park in the mornings so they would walk to school together and at the end of the day they would walk back to the park and Izuku would go home after playing with Kacchan for an hour. So they were used to never seeing Inko at the park but this never made the older Bakugo's feel comfortable in the mornings when they see that it is just Izuku alone at the park.

"Come on we got to go!" Kacchan called as he pulled Izuku behind him.

The parents smiled at this and followed and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling about the green haired boy.

=o=

It happened during recess when a small group of kids surrounded Izuku and asked him about his quirk and the two teachers also looked at the young boy with gentle smiles. Izuku looked down at his tiny hands as he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"I… I d-don't…. Have… one…" He choked out and in an instant his fellow classmates turned on him and avoided him.

The teachers looked at him with pity.. but it wasn't for him it was for his mother instead! Izuku ran out of the room in tears and hid in the bathroom and waited for recess to end. Katsuki had walked back into the room his and Izuku's lunches just to see that his friend wasn't there and went off to find him. He heard the sound of sniffles and found him in the bathroom on the floor in tears.

"Izu?" Katsuki carefully called out.

Izuku gasped as his head shot up to see Katsuki looking at him with red eyes filled with concern. The green haired child roughly rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his uniform, the blond walked over and sat next to his friend and waited for him to calm down enough for him to talk.

A minute or two later Izuku was calm enough for him to talk and Katsuki passed him his lunch so they could eat. They ate in silence before Katsuki spoke up.

"Why are you sad?" He asked.

"They don't like me." Came the reply in a soft tone.

"Why? I like you? So I don't see their problem in not liking you?" the blond said with a flat tone.

The smaller boy fell into silence before the bell rang, startling the two. They cleaned up and left for class and Izuku felt their stares and disgust burning into his skin like burning coals, Katsuki glared at them all and pulled Izuku to his table and they sat together for the rest of the day and the blond child would gare at anyone who looked at Izuku the wrong way, including the teachers as well.

=o=

"I can't believe that everyone would do that! What is their problem!" He growled, sparks crackled from his hands.

"I don't blame them…" Izuku said, looking at the ground.

This made the other child freeze before looking at the now teary green eyed boy.

"I'm.. quirkless…. I-I can't have a quirk like you and the others…" Izuku cried out, the tears spilled over his eyes and they ran down his reddened cheeks.

Katsuki froze and stared at his friend with wide eyes. Thoughts filled his head as he watched his only true friend sobbed on his knees.

'_Izu is… quirkless?_' Katsuki thought to himself but what he heard next made his blood boil.

"P-pl-please don't h-hate me…. Like m-mommy and da-daddy… Pl-please!" Izuku whispered.

Katsuki had a feeling that what Izuku had said was something that wasn't meant for him to hear but he had heard it so he was going to do something about it. So Katsuki grabbed Izuku by his wrist gently before pulling him up and walking to his home. Oh was his parents not going to be pleased with what Katsuki is about to tell them.

Once the two boys got to Katsuki's house Mitsuki and Masaru were surprised to see their son home an hour early and with Izuku with him, in tears no less.

"Katsuki what happened! Why is Izuku crying!" His mother asked rushing over to the two boys and pulled Izuku into a gentle hug trying to calm the younger boy down.

"Izu said that he was quirkless and that he didn't want me to hate him like the other kids and teachers. But he said not to hate him like his mommy and daddy!" The four year old said, looking very upset.

This made both Mitsuki and Masaru very upset that this little, sweet kind, child was treated differently just because he didn't have a quirk. Izuku sobbed harder this made Katsuki join in on the hug not liking the tears that fell from his friends eyes.

"Masaru…. We are going to pay Inko a little visit." Mitsuki said, having known Inko the longest this made the mother angry at her friend.

=o=

Izuku had calmed down after being told that they wouldn't hate him and that Katsuki would never leave him like his father did. The Bakugo's knew about Hasashi's bale on the Midoriya's the year before but learning that a child at a young age was scared of being hated because of losing his parents love.

Inko heard pounding on the door and rushed to answer it, when she did, she found the Bakugi's and her son Izuku standing there. Mitsuki growled, her face a deep red as her full body trembled with rage fit for a Mother.

"INKO YOU IDIOT!" She shouted.

This made Inko blink in surprise.

"Wha-" she was cut off.

"How could you do this to Izu-kun! He thinks that we're going to hate him for being quirkless after his class and teachers showed their hate!" She snarled.

Inko looked at her son and took in how he looked. His light mossy green hair was a mess, his bright forest green eyes were red and puffy from all the crying and rubbing he has done while his cheeks were red and his nose was running. He looked like a total wreck to be honest but this didn't worry Inko; she didn't really care all she cared about was work then her little boy who she cared for before her husband left. So she put on a fake look of worry and shed false tears.

"Oh Izuku~ I don't hate you." Her voice filled with fake love, fooling everyone. "Mommy is just very stressed about work that is all… I love you Izuku, I love you very much." She finished.

To Izuku it didn't feel right but he was so emotionally drained from today that he bought it. Though the Bakugo's felt the same but the older ones brushed it off thinking that it might have been just stress but Mitsuki didn't completely brush it off. Katsuki on the other hand felt like the one he called Auntie was lying, but he didn't want to get scolded for saying such things in case he was wrong.

"I-It's okay Mommy…" Izuku said, feeling nothing but cold in his mother's embrace unlike how he felt when he was hugged but his Auntie.

"I guess we should head back, got some things to finish and Katsuki needs to do his homework. Bye Izu-kun, bye Inko!" Mitsuki said pulling her son away with her.

"BYE IZU SEE YOU TOMORROW!" Katsuki called back.

"BYE KACCHAN!" Izuku called back, watching his friend and his family leave.

The door closed and Inko glared at her son before going back to her work ignoring him and his constant chattering.

This was just the beginning of his life that is filled with sadness, disappointment and pain.

=o=


	2. Chapter: 1

Chapter 1

('_Thoughts_' _Flashbacks/dreams_)

=o=

Izuku let out a tired sigh as he finished his very cold shower, since he wasn't allowed hot showers anymore, and shivered violently as the cold air surrounded his chilled skin. The green haired boy changed into his middle school uniform and towel dried his hair before grabbing his bag and rushed out of his room and quietly grabbed his breakfast and lunch before running out of the apartment building to the park where Katsuki was just arriving.

"Kacchan!" Izuku called out panting slightly from the jog, but mainly from the chill of the air around him.

Katsuki lazely looked over his shoulder and smirked seeing his childhood friend running over.

"Deku." He greeted.

Over the years, Katsuki started calling Izuku 'Deku' because of the kenji of his name, while other kids started calling him 'Useless' or a 'Quirkless freak', so hearing that nickname just made him smile.

"Ready for school?" Katsuki asked as they started to walk to their middle school.

"Y-yeah… I hope that today is going to be okay." Izuku said, smiling lightly.

Katsuki was always there for Izuku at school and when the bullying started to get physical he was there to save and defend him from the other kids.

"Don't worry I'm sure today will be okay." Katsuki reassured him.

=o=

"So you all are third years, this year so it is important to know what school that you want to go to. I have these papers to help you all with that." The teacher said, a smirk fell upon his lips. "But we all know that you all are aiming for the hero course anyway!" He shouted as he threw the stack of papers into the air.

The whole class broke out into cheers showing off their quirks, Izuku raised his hand a bit as he looked at his desk in fear of his classmates around him. Katsuki smirked before growling out loud causing everyone to look at him.

"Oi, Teacher! Don't go lumping me in with these extras!" He stated loudly.

Izuku looked at his friend with shock when he demanded that he shouldn't be lumped in with extra's. The green haired teen felt like that was a kick to the face, Izuku thought that Katsuki cared about him and his dreams to be a hero but he guessed that he was just like everyone else.

"Ah Young Bakugo, I see that you applied for UA." The teacher said, a proud look in his eyes.

"I aced the mock tests and I'll be better than All Might! I'll be known all around the world for being the greatest hero there ever was!" The blond stated proudly as he jumped on to his desk to prove that he was better than everyone else.

Everyone shouted their complaints while the blond just smirked. Izuku sunk deeper into his dark thoughts when the teacher spoke up once more.

"Oh but didn't Midoriya apply to UA as well?" He said.

The class was silent before bursting out into laughter and calling out insults towards the boy. Izuku looked at his desk as tears filled his eyes as he listened to their hurtful words.

"He's quirkless!"

"You can't be a hero by studying"

"All he's good for is a distraction for the villains to kill."

"He's so stupid."

"He is nothing compared to Bakugo."

"He is such a waste of space."

That made Katsuki angry.

"OI! The Nerd and I are going to the top school while all you extras are going to be some heroes sidekicks! Izuku and I are going to be the best and there is nothing you extras can say or do anything about it!" The teen snapped, his hands cracked with sparks that showed his annoyance towards his classmates.

Izuku looked up at his friend tears filled his eyes as he came out of the darkness of his mind, but he suddenly felt guilt when he thought that his childhood friend would change and forget him and treat him differently.

The teacher didn't make a comment when his students talked down on the greenette, he turned a blind eye to the bullying like any other teacher before him did.

"Alright settle down! We still have class so silence!" He shouted before starting to go through the lesson.

=o=

"I got to go do some shopping for the old hag, she forgot something's to get yesterday so I'll see you later." Katsuki said, before walking away.

"Okay, bye Kacchan!" Izuku called out watching his friend raised a hand and wave it lazily.

Izuku was about to turn and leave when a group of boys from his grade stood in front of him and sneered.

"You know it's your fault that Bakugo doesn't hang out with us right, Quirkless?" The leader growled.

Izuku knew that he was one of the kids that use to hang out with Katsuki when they were kids but he never learned his name, since he was more focused on Katsuki and his quirk to actually care about the other kids that followed his friend.

"No that was his choice…" Izuku said as he was holding his notebook to his chest, thankfully it was hidden inside his school's jacket.

"No, after you were found out to be quirkless he stopped being our friend and focused on you then on us!" another shouted.

"So do us all a favor and take a swan dive off of the school's roof and hope for a quirk in your next life!" The leader shouted, punching Izuku in the face.

They walked away leaving Izuku on the ground staring blankly at the blue sky above. He slowly got up and walked away from the school and headed home.

=o=

Thought's filled his mind as he walked under a bridge and looked at the ground with empty green eyes. Izuku didn't notice that he wasn't alone. A shadow covered the teen and chuckled.

"Ah a perfect medium size invisibility cloak." the lump of slime said behind Izuku.

Izuku turned around and gasped in fear.

"A Villain!" He cried as the slime villain latched onto him.

'_This is it…._' Izuku thought as the slime villain covered his mouth and slowly suffocated the teen.

'_This is how I die… I'm sorry Kacchan…Auntie,.…Uncle…. I'm sorry for being such a failure and a burden to the three of you…_' He thought to himself as tears blurred his vision.

Suddenly there was a loud voice that was slightly muffled to the teens ears, but it was loud and filled with confidence.

"**HAVE NO FEAR! WHY?! BECAUSE I AM HERE!**" A voice called out.

"**SMASH!**" came right after.

The tunnel was filled with a strong gust of wind that knocked the slime villain off of Izuku's body, said boy weakly opened his eyes and saw the outline of his hero. Bangs of blond hair stood straight up in a form of a 'V' and a large muscular build.

"All…. Might…." Izuku weakly said before fainting.

=o=


	3. Chapter: 2

Chapter 2

('Thoughts' Flashbacks/dreams)

=o=

"**HEY…. HEY…. HEY KID WAKE UP!**" A voice called out as Izuku slowly came to.

The first thing that registered in Izuku's head was the fact that someone was slapping his cheek firmly but being gentle at the same time. The second was that he wasn't being choked to death and that he was lying on the cold hard ground unharmed.

"Mmmm" Was the only thing that passed Izuku's lips.

"**Ah your awake that is good!**" The hero said.

Izuku opened his eyes and gasped at the sight of the person in front of him.

"A-ALL M-MIGHT!" Izuku cried out as he crawled back to see that it really was his childhood hero.

All Might stood up tall and proud before the teen and had a large smile on his face. Izuku was scrambling to find his notebook and for the Hero to sign just to find that it was already signed for him.

"Ah! You sign it! Thank you! This shall be a family heirloom that will be treasured and be passed down for many generations to come!" Izuku said, bowing repeatedly at the hero.

"**It is fine! Well I must take this villain to jail! See you on the other side of the screen!**" All Might said before jumping into the sky.

It took the hero a moment to realize that there was extra weight and looked towards his legs just to see the teen holding onto his leg.

"**HEY! I may like my fans but this is going too far! Let go!**" All Might panicked.

"I-If I let go I'll die!" Izuku shouted in fear.

"..." All Might mentally slapped himself for not realizing that.

"**Keep your eyes and mouth closed! And hang on tight!**" All Might then advised.

The teen did as he was told and hid his face in the calf of his hero's leg. The landing was rough but Izuku felt happy to be on solid ground again but also felt guilt about being a burden and causing trouble to his hero.

"**You shouldn't have done that kid, that was an extremely dangerous thing that you have done.**" All Might said.

Tears filled the young boys eyes before he called out to his hero.

"I-I know…. But… I need to know." Izuku said, his voice broken and hollow.

All Might could hear the pain in the boys voice like it held years of pain, so the hero stayed to hear what the teen was going to say.

"Can a quirkless person like me, be a hero like you?!" Izuku cried out, eyes squeezed shut.

This made All Might freeze before he felt that familiar tingle, he was out of time. Smoke covered the area around All Might and Izuku didn't notice as he was in the middle of explaining a bit about himself and that he had dreams of being a hero. It was a moving little speech but when Izuku looked up and opened his eyes to see an extremely skinny man with blond hair and two longer pieces of hair that framed his face.

"WHAA!" Izuku yelled in shock at the sight.

All Might sighed at this, as Izuku stammered in shock and confusion. All Might raised a hand and Izuku closed his mouth and looked at the tired man.

"I am All Might…" He said,

He sat on the rooftop and lifted his shirt to reveal a nasty scar with deep shades of purple that cover the left side of his body. The hero explained how he gained the injury from a fight five years back and how he had asked for it not to be shown to the public.

"I'm sorry kid… Heroes risk their lives everyday. But it's good to have dreams but…" All Might said as he walked to the door of the roof. "But if you want to help then be a police officer or a fireman, even though they get made fun of for having the villains dropped off on their front doors but at least the pay is good. You have to be more realistic…. Sorry kid." All Might said, before leaving a now sobbing teen behind.

"Please…. Please…. I-I just want to save people…" Izuku whispered as he picked up his things and left.

=o=

As Izuku was walking home from the rooftop where his dreams have turned into dust, the green haired teen decided once he gets home he will contact the school and ask to be taken out of the entrance exam.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of something exploding causing Izuku to look up but he decided that it would be best to just go home. So he left, but next thing Izuku knew he was standing in front of the crowd to see the slime villain from earlier.

'I thought All Might had the villain secured?' Izuku thought to himself before paling. 'It's _my fault!_' It hit the teen like All Mights Detroit Smash.

"Why aren't the heroes doing anything?" A person asked.

"The villain has a hostage and they are having a hard time saving the poor kid… A middle schooler at that." Another said.

"Yeah I think the kid goes to Aldera Junior high." A woman said.

This made Izuku look at the villain and the hostage, to see a familiar head of spiky blond and red eyes. Bakugo Katsuki was the hostage, his best friend since childhood, the only kid who believed in him, of the very same villain that he had faced earlier. Their eyes met, scared green meeting pleading red eyes that was begging for help.

At that moment Izuku felt his mind cleared of any thought and his legs moved on their own accord. He burst through the crowd and passed the heroes, who were shouting at him to stop, the teen headed towards his friend and the villain.

"KACCHAN!"

The villain saw Izuku and grinned.

"It's you! Back for more?" It said with a creepy grin, which looked weird with Katsuki in the way.

'_WHAT AM I DOING! I'M GOING TO DIE! I-I…. THAT'S IT!_' Izuku thought to himself before remembering a section that he had written in his notebook.

He slipped off his backpack and threw it at the villain, as the yellow bag flew through the air it opened causing his things to spill out and a book hit the villains eye.

"AAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" The slime villain cried in pain.

This caused him to loosen his hold on his hostage. Izuku started clawing at the slime while Katsuki coughed and gasped for air.

"Izu-Izuku… Wha-what are…. You… do-doing! Ru-run!" He begged.

Izuku looked at his friend with tears in his forest green eyes before he spoke.

"I couldn't let you die… you're my friend…. And you looked like you needed some help…" Izuku said, still trying to dig his friend out of the slime villains hold.

Sadly to no avail.

"YOU BRAT! I WILL KILL YOU!" the villain shouted.

The teens looked up to see a slime-like fist coming towards them, Izuku closed his eyes waiting for impact but it never came when a voice spoke up.

"**You really are something kid… But I should really be practicing what I preach.**" All Might said, grabbing the two teens before throwing a punch towards the sky.

"**DETROIT SMASH!**" All Might said.

A whirlwind exploded in the area, the Pro-Heroes stood in front of the crowd of civilians keeping them safe, Mt. Lady in her giant form used her arms to also help protect the civilians. Izuku and Katsuki both clutched their teeth and screwed their eyes shut as their bodies clashed together due to being held by All Might.

When the wind settled everyone was quiet, then it started to rain making everyone cheer. Once Izuku and Katsuki were released from the hero's grip, Izuku was suddenly crowded by the heroes being scolded for being reckless all the while Katsuki was being praised for being brave. All Might was being interviewed by reporters, Izuku's confidence fell to the point that he lost the light in his eyes.

Once the heroes were done scolding Izuku they rushed to Katsuki and continued to congratulate him and his quirk. This made Izuku sad but he gathered his things and ran off the site in tears. Little did he know that the heroes and his friend notice this, All Might left right after this but not before he heard what the teen said.

"Are you all stupid! Izu was more helpful then you all! I couldn't BREATH! He was the only one willing to do something while you all waited for a hero who could do something about the villain!" The teen snarled.

"Now if you all don't mind I have a friend to find and to cheer up after what you all said to him!" With that Katsuki ran in the direction where Izuku took off in.

"Did we really hurt a kid's feelings?" Kamui Woods said softly.

"I was just worried about the kid…" Mt. Lady said.

"He is more of a hero at the moment than we were…. Even when I was dealing with the fires." Backdraft said.

This made them all feel guilty for what they had said.

=o=

Izuku rubbed his eyes as he walked home, thoughts and voices filled his head knowing what was said to him was true.

"I… can't be a hero…. I'm a screw up and everyone hates me… heck that kid who followed Kacchan was right… maybe in my next life I will have a quirk…" Izuku muttered to himself.

He froze before shaking his head.

"No… Kacchan, Auntie and Uncle would be upset if I did that!" Izuku said, but that didn't mean he hadn't thought about it before it was sad to know that it was due to the fact that his mother and the other kids around him didn't care for him.

"IZU!" Katsuki's voice called out to him.

Izuku looked up and slightly looked over his shoulder to see his childhood, and only friend running up to him. Izuku came to a stop which allowed Katsuki to come to a stop and allowed him to catch his breath.

"Izu… Are you alright? Don't listen to what those heroes said to you! You were a hero and if it weren't for you I would have died!" the teen said.

Izuku looked at his friend before looking at the ground with his heart being heavy in doubt.

"I… I think that it is best if I… Don't go to UA…." Izuku said completely ignoring what his friend had said about him being a hero.

Katsuki froze before a scowl appeared on his face.

"Don't say that Izu-" Katsuki started before Izuku snapped.

"I'M QUIRKLESS KATSUKI! _QUIRKLESS_! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO EVEN GET INTO THE HERO COURSE! THE HEROES WERE RIGHT! HECK EVEN ALL MIGHT BELIEVES THAT I CAN'T BE A HERO!" Izuku shouted.

Tears cascaded down his flushed cheeks as he glared at the other teen, who stood there frozen. Katsuki mentally cursed the heroes and everyone who hurt his friend before he stomped up to his friend and pulled him into a hug.

"They would have to be stupid to let you go." Katsuki said. "You could literally point out their weaknesses and strengths just by watching them use their quirk once!" He said, Izuku slowly smiled at his friend.

Katsuki kept on ranting about how he could find a hero or villain weakness in a moment, it was at this moment that Izuku realized that no matter what his friend would always be there for him and will be there to help smack some sense into his sadden mind.

"I guess I'll still go to UA… But you have to promise me that you'll help push me every step of the way when we do get to UA." Izuku said, with a fire burning in his green eyes as he looked up at his friend.

"**I AM HERE!**" A voice said, scaring the teens.

Izuku and Katsuki turned their heads in the direction that Izuku was walking in, to see the number one hero standing there. Katsuki held his friend tighter as he glared at the hero, who took notice and flinched slightly.

"Are you here to scold Izu? Cause if you are then go away, what the other heroes said did enough damage as is and from what Izu said a few minutes ago about you, I am tempted to beat you up for what you did." Katsuki snarled.

"**That is the reason I am here. I am here to apologize for what I ha-**" All Might started before spewing out blood and turned into his original form.

"ALL MIGHT IS A FAKE!" Katsuki shouted but it wasn't loud enough to gain attention to them.

"No… I was just badly wounded and the public doesn't know about it." All Might stated.

Katsuki blinked before nodding at the hero.

"Now… Thanks to your young friend I was able to exceed my limit and able to jump in when I did to save the two of you. So you kid, are my hero." All Might said.

Throughout the hero's speech Izuku started to cry while Katsuki rubbed his friend's back as he listened to the hero speaking to his friend.

"What I am trying to say is… You can be a hero!" All Might said.

Izuku's knees buckled causing Katsuki to tighten his hold on his friend as he lowered the other to the ground.

"I also find you worthy of my power." He added.

"EH?!" The teens said together as they were confused by the hero's words.

"Y-your power?" Izuku asked, tears staining his pale cheeks.

"Yes my power, I have avoided any questions about my quirk. I make jokes to distract everyone from the question. You see my quirk can be passed on like a flame to be passed on from torch to torch. You, my young fanboy, are worthy to inherit my quirk, like I did with my master." All Might said.

"Wait… You are saying that you were quirkless before?" Katsuki deadpan.

This made the hero pause for a moment before sighing.

"Yes I admit I was quirkless before and I-" All Might started before Katsuki cut him off.

"Your a freaking hypocrite! Izu is quirkless and you told him that he couldn't be a hero!" Katsuki snapped.

"Kacchan let him explain." Izuku said gently.

"Tch… whatever…" The blond teen said.

"As I was saying. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge you for being quirkless. So what do you say kid? Will you be my successor that I have been looking for?" All Might said.

Izuku looked at his hero with tear filled eyes, behind the hero was the setting sun which shone around the hero like a holy glow. Katsuki looked at his friend then at the hero and prayed that his friend would make the right choice at accept the hero's offer. Izuku looked at the ground before looking up once more and with a fire of determination burning in his green eyes.

"Yes I accept! I won't let you down All Might!" Izuku said.

All Might transformed into his hero form and laughed.

"**A straight and confident answer, I expected as much.**" The hero said.

This was the beginning of the young teens journey of being a hero, Katsuki was going to help his friend with every step of the way.


	4. Chapter: 3

Chapter 3

('Thoughts' Flashbacks/dreams)

=o=

It was early in the morning when Izuku and Katsuki met All Might at the beach, for Izuku's training Katsuki is there for moral support and maybe work on his explosions as well. It had been a few weeks into the young teens training or what Katsuki likes to call it a work out nightmare….. Izuku agreed it was a nightmare but he had to work hard.

"Oof!" Was the sound that slipped passed the greenettes chapped lips as he crashed into the dirt.

He struggled to get up before grabbing the tire once more and started jogging to the truck to drop it off there before doing back for more trash. Katsuki was using his explosions to help Izuku with gathering trash. All Might, Yagi Toshinori, stood by giving the two teens advice and encouragement when ever they stumble, mainly Izuku how stumbled a lot.

A month passed, Izuku had started doing workouts at school, sleeping less and struggling to eat with the very little amount of food that his mother buys for the week. So the teen had started helping neighbors with yard work or helping the elderly. Katsuki slowly began to take notice of his friends looks, light shades of purple began forming under his green eyes, he was slightly paler despite being outside at the beach for hours. So Katsuki decided to follow his friend around to see what was going on with him.

Much to Katsuki's horror, he had found his friend working out at any free moment that Izuku had. He watched as Izuku help his neighbor's just to earn a little bit of money before running to the store just to walk out with enough food for two or three meals for the day. This made the teen worry for his friend and decided to pack bigger lunches to share with Izuku for both at school and at the beach.

=o=

It had happened when the trio were jogging, Toshinori was in the front followed by Katsuki and lastly Izuku falling behind looking like a tired zombie. Izuku panted as he tried to focus on his breathing and on not falling flat on his face. As he made another step Izuku's knees buckled causing him to fall crashing onto the ground.

_THUD_

The two turned around to see an extremely tired teen lying on the ground gasping for air, flushed red cheeks as sweat soaked his hair and shirt and ran down his forehead.

"Izuku!" Katsuki shouted.

"Young Midoriya!" Toshinori called after.

They ran over to the now teary eyed teen. Worry written over the two males faces as Katsuki rolled his friend onto his back to see tears rolling down the sides of his face.

"Izu… Izu are you okay?" The ash blond teen asked.

The hero watched as the young teen just lay there, biting his lip, hands turned white knuckled as he clutched his hands into fists.

"I don't know what is wrong? I made you a perfect schedule that would help you in achieving your dreams?" All Might said, looking slightly confused. "Haven't you been following it? Don't you want to be a hero?" The hero asked.

Izuku was silent, Katsuki was about to snap at the hero before Izuku spoke up.

"Yes… I have been following the schedule but… I have to work harder…. All of the other kids have years to prepare and know how to use their quirks." Izuku said, slowly got up and face the hero and his friend with a determined look in his green eyes. "I sat by and waited for a quirk and did nothing! I ignored the fact that I could have been doing workouts or helping neighbors! I have to work harder than everyone else! I have to catch up to them if I ever want to achieve my dream of being a hero! So I can save people and make them feel safe!" Izuku shouted at the end.

Katsuki swore he saw a different person in front of him instead of his friend. All Might was impressed and smiled.

"Alright then. I'll rework your schedule and you will follow it this time. I don't want you fainting on me again, that is the same with you young Bakugo I don't want you passing out either." The hero said, the two teens nodded before they continued on.

Izuku mentally berated himself for the lack of care and for showing weakness. Maybe that's why his mother hates him?

=o=

Months passed and the beach was finally cleaned and Izuku had gained One For All and he and Katsuki had about an hour before they take their entrance exam for UA. Toshinori had decided to take the boys out for breakfast as a reward.

"I am very proud of you both. You two have come so far in a very short time." Toshinori said.

"Thank you sensei." The two said, bowing slightly to the Pro Hero.

"You know I feel like we are going to ace this test!" Katsuki said, with full confidence.

"Yeah, I wonder what the test is going to be?" Izuku said, looking out the small Cafe's window and spotted his mother and her new boyfriend walking on the opposite side of the street.

This made the teen sad that his mother would date a new guy every week and never being satisfied with anything they did for her. It left a bitter taste in the greenette's mouth knowing that she is just using them like with half of the men that she used when Izuku was younger. He hated her for that because they would come back and he would pay for her mistakes.

"Oh look at the time you boys should hurry along and get ready. I would hate for you two to miss your exam." Said the older male.

Izuku and Katsuki both nodded before bidding the hero a good day before they raced to their separate homes. Izuku was thankful that his mother was gone for the moment and rushed to take a warm shower for once and got into his middle school uniform and grabbed his spare light green jumpsuit that the Bakugo's had gotten him at the beginning of the school year.

Izuku ran out of his room and went to the kitchen and grabbed a little bit of food before leaving the apartment after locking the door. As he exited the building the teen ran into his mother and her new boyfriend. Inko blinked before glaring at her son.

"Inko Is this kid yours? He looks just like you?" The man said.

The man was a head taller than Izuku and towered over him, dark brown eyes, black hair that was military cut. Inko sighed.

"Yes this is my son. He is mainly out all of the time so he won't bother us really." she said.

Izuku knew that was a lie, she knew that he was there but she would ignore him at any given moment.

"Izuku this is my boyfriend Jack. Jack, love, this is Izuku my… son." Inko said.

The word 'Son' made the teens insides turn with rage and bitterness that he held towards his own mother. Izuku was careful to not let his mask slip when he smiled at the man, keeping all negative emotions in a small box tightly wrapped with chains buried deep in his mind. It had taken the teen years of practice to show fake smiles and fake positive emotions when he was around his mother and her endless amounts of boyfriends.

"It's nice to meet you Jack," no it isn't, " I am really sorry on cutting this short but I have an entrance exam to get to…. Have a good day! Bye!" Izuku said before running off.

The last thing that Izuku heard before he was out of ear shot was his mother's voice.

"Don't disappoint Izuku!" She said.

Izuku knew the true meaning of that phrase. 'You are already a disappointment, just don't make a fool of our name.' That hurt the young teen more than it should have.

=o=

Izuku arrived at the front gates of UA, where the test will be held in, and saw Katsuki standing there waiting for him. Izuku ran to where Katsuki was standing but not before he tripped.

'_Great, not only am I a disappointment to my own mother, I am going to make a big fool out of myself in front of the other examinees as well!_' Izuku thought to himself.

Closing his eyes as he was preparing himself to fit the ground when he felt light as a feather. Izuku yelped as he realized that he was floating in the air, a voice spoke up and had spooked him.

"I am sorry! I shouldn't have used my quirk on you without your permission!" a panicked female voice reached the surprised teens ears.

The next thing Izuku knew he was up right and on the ground once more, the feeling of gravity had returned to him once more. Izuku looked at the girl with a look of surprise as she rambled on about 'It would be a bad omen to fall before the test' and 'Good luck' before leaving a shocked Izuku behind.

"A girl spoke to me…. Of her own free will…." Izuku said in a daze of shock.

"Izu come on you're gonna make us late!" Katsuki stated as he dragged his still shocked friend behind him, feeling slightly worried for the usually chatty teen.

Though the silence didn't last for too long, the sight of the school made Izuku gasp in pure awe and excitement. The school was tall and looked like a big giant 'H' on all four sides, like one of those building blocks that toddlers play with, the grass and trees were trimmed perfectly and the pathway that leads to the front entrance was smooth with brick.

=o=

Finding the right room for the next exam was easy for the duo, they were also sitting next to each other so Izuku was less panicked about sitting far away from his friend. The room was loud for a moment before the teacher walked into the room, everyone was dead silent. Izuku and Katsuki stared at each other with wide eyes and jaws dropped when they saw who it was. Present Mic.

"Hello Listeners! Welcome to the Entrance Exams! I'm Pro Hero Present Mic! Can I get a 'YEAH'!" Present Mic said with endless amount of excitement.

Everyone was silent, Izuku and Katsuki looked at each other and grinned before opening their mouths.

"YEAH!" They shouted together with pride.

"YEEEAAAHHH!" The Hero cheered grinning widely. "You two are my favorite listener's, way better than the other group from last week." He said.

Izuku and Katsuki grin's widened further at the comment. Izuku looked around and noticed that some of the examiness looked at the two with glares. At this Izuku frowned and looked at the sheet in front of him. Present Mic went over everything for the exam, Izuku took notice of the number of 'villains' that were on the sheet.

'That's weird? The sheet says that there are four but Present Mic said that there are three point robots… Maybe the fourth one is a four pointer or a-' Izuku was stop in mid thought by a student.

The student looked like he was moving like a robot with a straight back, legs planted shoulder length apart, one arm raised high into the air while the other was glued to his side. He had short navy blue hair, gelled slightly, rectangular framed pair of glasses and a stern look in his blue eyes.

"Excuse my interruption sir!" He started. "But it you mentioned that there are three robots but it says on the sheet that there are four. UA is the top best school in all of Japan and this error in the test is an error in the school's reputation!" The teen stated. "And _you_ with the curly green hair!" He turned to face Izuku and Katsuki with a harsh glare.

"M-me?" Izuku squeaked out, paling slightly at the sudden call out.

"Stop your muttering this once! If you aren't serious about this test then leave because the rest of us are taking this test seriously!" He stated in a cold tone.

Izuku blushed before looking down slightly at the comment. On the outside it looked like he was embarrassed but on the inside the comment hurt the teen and added to the list of things that made him 'Useless' and 'Worthless' while adding power to his mother's, along with others, words.

"Now, now examine 17111. I am glad that you had spotted that!" the teacher said as the teen sat down once more. 'The Last 'Villain' is a Zero pointer." Present Mic said. "It is worth nothing, but when you see it I suggest you run away from it, for it is meant to destroy the area around it." He finished.

After that Izuku listened to the hero give the schools famous quote before dismissing us to go change and head to our assigned exam zones. Izuku and Katsuki were in different areas, which Izuku was kinda happy about knowing that his friend would rank up points and leave none for him. Izuku took breaths as he mentally gave himself a pep talk. A thought popped into his head of a quote that a hero once said, a hero that was not known to anyone around but Izuku was lucky to come across this hero when he was younger.

"_There is no 'Ready, Set, Go in a fight. The Villains aren't going to give you that pleasure. In a real fight you must act on instinct and go or else you end up dead in an alleyway or on the side of the road."_

It was a good quote that the teen remembered. Izuku looked around and spotted the nice girl from earlier, wondering if he should wish her luck or something but a hand snapped him out of his thoughts. Green eyes met cold blue eyes.

'_Great~ it's the teen from earlier…. Yeah~... Ugh._' Izuku mentally groaned at this.

"Can you see that she's trying to focus? Are you taking this for the fun of it? You should leave if you are." He scolded.

More words filled Izuku's head, before Izuku could dwell on them Present Mic shouted at everyone.

"GO!"

In a blink of an eye Izuku ran into the fake city, leaving everyone confused and some complained. Izuku at the moment didn't care, he was running off of adrenaline from his excitement for completing All Mights training, the burning rage against his mother, the burning rage against his mother's exes (one of them found Izuku two weeks ago), the need to prove himself to his ex-classmates, to his friend Katsuki, to that annoying strict teen for downgrading him in front of everyone…. And to All Might that he has chosen the right person for One for All.

When the first robot appeared in front of Izuku, the teen grabbed it's arms and Judo flipped it over his shoulders. He silently thanked Misuki for teaching him a few moves on self defense when he was younger, plus the training with All Might and Katsuki also helped with his strength in fighting.

"That is one point." Izuku said as he ran.

The teens blinked at this while Present Mic was laughing at this.

"If I were you, I would follow that kid's example and go, 'cause in reality there is no count down! Now, go go GO!" The hero chirped happily watching the other run in.

=o=

Izuku was working up a sweat as he continued to destroy different point bots he was at a total of seven, but he needed more and sadly time was running out and there are less and less point bots to be seen. Even the nice girl and rude boy had more than him.

The teachers in the spectator room watched the monitors of the progress of the whole test. All Might watched the two teens that he had trained work hard in the exam, Katsuki was destroying the point bots left right and center ranking up points while Izuku started to struggle on finding them and only had seven points.

"Man that kid is really going all out." One of the teachers said, pointing to Katsuki.

"Yeah but look at the one kid with the green hair, he may have had a few seconds head start but he is really struggling…" Another said.

In the middle of the room the Principal looked at the two mentioned teens with interest but the green haired teen interested him even more. Principal Nedzu, is he a dog, bear, or a mouse?, had looked at Izuku's record and was pleasantly pleased at his high marks in his classes and that he was a very smart boy. He was someone that interested the Principal greatly.

"I think that it is time to mix things up a bit for the students." He said sipping his tea before breaking into a mad laughter as he watched a teacher hit a big red button.

Izuku frozen when the ground began to tremble and kids began running away, some were screaming. When the teen looked up when a shadow passed over head. There stood a giant robot, towering over them all.

"THAT'S THE ZERO POINTER!" Izuku shouted.

He turned to run when he heard it.

"Ow!"

He turned and saw the nice girl from before, her leg was being crushed under fallen rubble.

"Please! Someone help me!" She begged.

Izuku ran, he ran towards her. Ignoring shouts of the other teens for him to run away.

'_A hero never runs away nor do they leave someone behind!_' Izuku mentally yelled in his head.

He crouched feeling a surge of power in his legs before launching into the air.

"_To use One for All you must clench your buttocks"_

All Might's words filled his head, power surged into his right arm ripping his sleeve clean off his arm.

"_And yell from the bottom of your heart,"_

"_**SMAAASH!**_" Izuku yelled as he threw a punch at the zero pointer's face.

The power of the punch crushed the bots face in while the rest of its body crumbled and fell backwards. There was a shock wave that followed after, it had freed the girl and caused the others to cover their faces to avoid dust and dirt getting caught in their eyes.

'_I… I… I did it…. Kacchan, All Might…. I did it!_' He mentally cheered before realizing that he began to fall.

"CRAP!" Izuku shouted.

Both his legs and along with his right arm, were broken from the backlash of the quirk. Izuku was trying to think of a way to soften his landing but the only thing that he could think of was to use his quirk again and risk breaking his other arm. Just before he could do anything, his face was slapped which followed by his whole body gently floating to the ground. Izuku looked to his left to see the girl that he saved laying across a chuck of broken metal with the tips of her fingers pressed together.

When the two were a meter from the ground she shouted 'Release' and Gravity returned to them and Izuku hit the ground with a 'Oof' before hearing the girl puking up a sparkly rainbow galaxy.

"A-are you… okay?" The greenette asked.

"Ye-yeah…" She replied.

Izuku tried to get up but he couldn't move his legs nor his arm. Pain shot through his limbs causing him to groan in pain.

"D-Dang it… I… need to…. Get more… points…" Izuku panted out.

"AND THAT IS TIME!" Present Mic called out.

'_No…. N-no…. I-I f-failed… I failed the exam…. I… I'm a failure…_' The teen thought to himself, head falling to the ground as tears welled in his eyes.

"Here you go, have a gummy." A kind voice said in the distance. "Oh dear me!" The lady gasped.

Izuku looked up to see a Pro Hero, the youthful Recovery Girl stood in front of the injured teen before she kissed Izuku's forehead. Immediately his Arm and legs were healed in a blink of an eye. The older lady offered a gentle smile to the teen but it slowly turned into a frown upon looking into his saddened eyes, eyes that once held hope was now turned into empty voids.

The teachers looked at the teen and saw the look and frowned at it, they are used to seeing some kids not making it but they are usually in good spirits after the test. But there was a deeper meaning to this teens eyes, All Might was shocked by this to think that this was the same teen that he got to know for the past ten months. The same teen who showed determination on being a hero and working hard, but to see him look so… broken made the hero think that there was something going on in the boys life that made the hero suspicious.

=o=


	5. Chapter: 4

Chapter 4

('Thoughts' Flashbacks/dreams)

=o=

Izuku was tired of listening to Jack and his mother yelling at each other. Just this morning Jack made a slight comment on Izuku's eating habits, meaning he rarely ate anything. Izuku wasn't allowed to eat anything since the food isn't for 'him' but for her and for the boyfriend(s) that she would date.

"_Inko! The kid is looking thinner than the first time I saw him!" Jack shouted._

_This made Izuku freeze. The last time that one of her boyfriends showed any form of care or worry towards Izuku, which happened to only had been one who cared for Izuku, she didn't take kindly to Izuku after she dumped the man._

Izuku started to panic but the tension in the room was cut off by a knock on the door. Izuku dashing out of the room.

Upon opening the door Izuku was greeted by Katsuki holding two envelopes in hand, a smirk on his lips.

"I saw the mailman outside your door and he left your letter so let's open them together." Katsuki said.

Izuku plaster on a fake smile and nodded.

"Yeah let's! Come on!" Izuku said before dragging his friend passed the kitchen and into his room.

"Open yours first, I'll open mine in the spare room." Izuku said, while Katsuki nodded.

Izuku closed the door and left his friend with his letter, holding his letter close to his chest, Izuku went to the spare room and closed the door and covered the window before sitting at the desk and looked at the white envelope.

'_Everything question that I have is in this envelope….. It holds answers to them…. Am I a failure? Did I pass or fail?_' Izuku thought to himself before gingerly opening the letter.

He took out a slip of paper and a disk fell out and landed onto the desk.

"**I AM HERE! AS A PROJECTION!**" All Might appeared on the screen.

"A-All Might?!" Izuku gasped.

He watched as his hero explained why he was there, turns out that he was going to be a teacher.

"**Anyways about your exam. You did well on the written part but the practical part you only scored seven Villain points.**" All Might said, this made Izuku look at the desk with sadness. "**But your actions have inspired others, take a look at this short clip.**" He said, Izuku watched the tv that was the girl from before appeared.

The teen watched as she asked if she could transfer her points to Izuku's but Present Mic turned her offer down but said not to worry. This confused Izuku greatly but he turned to look back at his hero.

"**You see young Midoriya, what kind of hero school turn away a heroic deed? That is why there is a secret point system. Rescue points!**" All Might said, Izuku froze at this. "**That's right! You have scored sixty rescue points, this brings your point count to sixty-seven points! So on that note,**" All Might stretched his hand out towards Izuku with a wide grin. "**Welcome Midoriya Izuku to your Hero Academy!**" He finished.

Izuku sat there for a moment in silence as tears fell down his cheeks. He had made it, he had finally made it to his dream school and proved that his isn't pathetic or useless. Izuku was on his way to being a hero. Izuku grabbed the envelope, the disk, along with the letter and left the room to see Katsuki leaning against the wall. He held his envelope and letter. Katsuki looked at his friend with a slight raised brow at the tears.

"So.. you pass or fail?" He asked, worried for his friend.

"Sixty-seven…. I passed Kacchan…. I passed." Izuku said, trembling as he slowly broke down in tears.

"Good now we can show those extras that we are going to be heroes while they will be sidekicks to some hero." Katsuki said, grinning as he pulled Izuku into a side hug.

_**Ping!**_

Izuku and Katsuki blinked before looking at their phones to see a text from All Might.

_**Hello Young Midoriya,**_

_**Congrats on passing the exam! I would like for you**_

_**to meet me at the beach tonight for a little celebration**_

_**On your passing.**_

_**-All Might**_

Izuku looked at Katsuki's to see that he got the same from the hero. We both left the apartment and headed to Dagobah Municipal beach where we had been training for the past ten months. The jog there was silent and peaceful between the two teens, Izuku couldn't stop thinking about his mother's boyfriend Jack and the argument between him and his mother.

'_I wonder if Jack is right? I mean I don't eat at home anymore but…. Am I really getting thinner? I… I wonder if he actually cares like Shin-san?_' Izuku thought to himself. '_I mean he was the only one who didn't come after me, he actually tried to get me away from her…._'

When the beach came into view the teens sped up a bit before coming to a slow stop and light pants could be heard, as they caught their breaths. There stood in front of the teens was All Might in his true, weaker, form looking out towards the setting sun.

"ALL MIGHT!" The teens shouted, not noticing a couple standing on the pier close by.

"ALL MIGHT! WHERE!" The couple shouted.

Toshinori turned to face the two teens and whispered.

"Repeat after me. 'Sorry, wrong person! We were mistaken, sorry about that'."

"Sorry, wrong person! We were mistaken, Sorry!" Izuku called out, while Katsuki just grunted.

The couple looked disappointed and turned away from the trio. Toshinori left out a sigh of relief before turning to the two teens and grinned.

"Congrats on passing the exam! I knew that you both would make it!" the hero said.

"Thanks old man." Katsuki said, causing All Might to laugh at this.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you, I don't think I would be here today." Izuku said, knowing that there was a double meaning to his words.

"Well you still have to keep up in your training if you want to use One for All to its full potential." All Might said, going into his hero form and he crushed a pop can with ease as a demonstration.

Izuku nodded looking determan to follow through his training and to work hard on becoming a hero.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S ALL MIGHT!" A female shouted with joy.

This caused the trio to freeze.

"...RUN!" Was all the hero said and the three sprinted down the beach.

=o=

"Yeah Izuku and I are going away for the summer." Izuku heard his mother say over the phone. "I want him to enjoy himself before going off to school and all." her voice was filled with fake kindness.

It has been two weeks since Izuku saw Jack and during those weeks Inko hadn't gotten a new boyfriend which scared the teen.

"_Izu~kun!_" she called out.

Chills ran down his spine and turned to see his 'Mother' standing in the living room doorway.

"Come on _Izu~kun_ we're going out." She said, a look in her eyes held a look of insanity in them.

Izuku nodded and looked at the ground as she dragged me out to the car. She pushed him into the back seat where he saw a bag that was half open, there were some supplies that are meant for surviving in the wilderness. Izuku felt his heart drop to his stomach.

'_Is… Is she leaving me to survive somewhere far away?_' Izuku slowly started to panic at this.

"Now _Izu~kun_, I want you to _survive_ until I pick you up… or you can try and make your way home." She said as the car came to a stop.

Izuku noticed that they were in the middle of a forest and paled. Inko used her quirk to open the door than threw her son out along with the bag and a kantine. She then slammed the door before driving off leaving a shocked yet scared teen behind.

'_Crap.. She is serious!_' Izuku thought, panic creeping in on him.

=o=

Izuku tumbled as he barely caught himself from tripping over a loose tree root. He had been walking for a good six hours, taking breaks when needed. The sun was at the height of the midday sun, indicating that it was noon. Izuku groaned as he fell to his knees and started to sob as he just wanted to be home and not out in the middle of nowhere trying to survive with the little amount of food that was in the bag.

Days passed and days slowly turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. It was the last day of summer and Izuku was sitting under a large tree shivering from the cold night. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, which growled in pain and hunger.

"G-gotta keep… going…" Izuku whispered as he slowly pushed himself up and making his way towards the road that he had been following for a few weeks now.

As Izuku was walking he looked up a bit towards the sky he let out a sigh before looking ahead and that was when he heard it. A car! Izuku ran as fast as he could and reached the road just in time to see a car coming up the road. The teen waved his arms in a desperate attempt on getting the drivers attention, thankfully they noticed. The car pulled over and a woman with blond hair, blue eyes and light fair skin, she popped her head out of the window and looked at Izuku and gasped.

"Are you okay! Do you need help!" She asked, worry was clear in her voice.

"Y-Yeah…. I need a lift to Musutafu, please." Izuku asked, tears slowly began to well in his eyes.

"Sure hop in." She said, gesturing to the passenger seat.

Izuku nearly sobbed in relief before scrambling to the other side of the car and got in. Slipping his bag off of his sore stiff shoulders and placed it at his feet before putting on his seat belt. The blond then started down the road again.

"So kid, what's your name?" She asked.

Izuku wanted to lie but decided against it.

"Midoriya Izuku." He said softly.

"I'm Tsuchikawa Ryūko, it's nice to meet you Midoriya." She said,

"Same here." came his reply.

The drive was silent, Ryūko would glance at Izuku and noticed that the boy was out cold. She noticed the dark bags under his eyes, the amount of dirt all over his clothes, along with the rips and tares. There was specks of dry blood on his hands and some staining his jeans, his shoes were caked with mud and were in terrible shape like they have been worn for months at a time. The last thing that she noticed, making her worry, was how thin he was. Biting her lip Ryūko decided to go pick up some food for the kid before taking him where he needs to go.

'_I'm sure everyone won't mind if I am gone a bit longer…._' she thought.

With that she drove to the closest fast food place to pick up some food for the teen.

=o=

Izuku woke up to the smell of meat, greasy fries and warm lettuce and tomatoes. Blinking tiredly, the teen yawned stretching a bit and looked to his left to see Ryūko holding two bags of food on her lap and she took two cups from a worker at a drive-thru window. Ryūko noticed that Izuku was awake and handed the drinks to him, she then drove out of the drive through and parked her car before turning to him.

"I noticed that it was close to lunch so I got something for us before I drop you off." she said, Izuku was about to protest when his stomach growled, which caused her to look smug. "Here eat." She said handing him a bag.

"Thanks…" Izuku said softly, trying really hard not to cry from the kindness that Ryūko was giving him.

She smiled before digging into her burger, Izuku then followed in her example and began to eat. Tears slowly fell from his eyes as he ate the delicious food, All Might would be disappointed but at the moment Izuku didn't care having eaten nothing but berries for most of the summer. Though this didn't escape Ryūko's notice, she had a feeling that there was something about the way the teen acted when she found him. The way he desperately waved his arms, the way his forest green eyes held the look of longing the sadness and loneliness, the way he nearly cried when she offered him help and expected to help him.

The signs pointed towards either abandonment or neglect in some shape or form, but she didn't want to pry incase she misread the situation wrong and he was training for something. Ryūko knew that she and the gang would do survival training every once in a while, but her gut was telling her otherwise. She watched as Izuku scarfed down his food like he hadn't eaten in months, which was true, this made her think of her friends little cousin. This made Ryūko more determined to figure out what exactly happened to the teen, her inner mother cat instincts were kicking in.

After they ate Izuku thanked her for the food before giving her his street address, the blond female nodded before driving towards Izuku's neighborhood. Izuku just hoped that his mother was out, if she is then he can grab his spare bag and camp out on the roof for the night. Izuku watched as young kids running into their parents arms with large grins, the teen felt envious of this but pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Here you go Midoriya-kun." Ryūko said, coming to a gentle stop.

Izuku turned to her and smiled weakly, this was a red flag to her.

"T-thank you for helping me….. I don't know how long I would have been out there if it weren't for you…. Also I will pay you back for the food and for the gas… thank you.." Izuku said.

More red flags were going off. Yes it was normal for some kids to be thankful but offering to repay them when there was no need for that…. That was either because he was truly greatful or that was his way of needing attention and acknowledgment of some kind. The blond didn't let the worry show on her face but her blue eyes held worry.

"No problem Midoriya-kun. Here, just in case you need anything in the future." Ryūko said, handing him her card that held both her's and the gangs contact numbers on it.

Izuku smiled softly at this.

"Yeah, I will. Thank you again Tsuchikawa-san." Izuku said before hopping out with his bag before waving to her one last time.

The blond watched as Izuku ran into the building and disappeared behind the doors before she pulled away. Her phone then rang, she quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"_PIXIE-BOB! WHERE ARE YOU! PICKING UP SOME GROCERIES SHOULDN'T TAKE THIS LONG!_" the voice of Shino, Mandalay, echoed in the car.

"Hey! Don't shout! I was helping a kid home okay…. He was in the forest about five hours away from the city." Ryūko said.

There was silence before a sigh could be heard.

"_Is the kid alright?_" She asked.

"If you saw him you wouldn't want to leave him…. Plus knowing you Shino, you would have made sure that the kid was stuffed with food. He is thinner then Kota! I… I just feel like… like he is going through something bad ..." Ryūko said, worry clearly in her voice.

That was her whole conversation on the way to the store and on the way home.

=o=

Izuku sighed in relief that his mother wasn't there, the neighbor's told him that she was working the night shift tonight so he was in the clear of going into the apartment. His room was unlocked and untouched and the same, except for there being a box from UA sitting on his bed. Izuku quickly took a shower to freshen up and get the stench of dirt, sweat, and blood off his body. Twigs, leafs, and sap had his hair in tangles. After a good hour or so of scrubbing and lathering, he finally got out of the shower and changed into clean clothes. Izuku then looked at the box and found some forms that needed to be filled out, two pairs of clothes, the school uniform that was supplied for all students, a schedule and a sheet of paper with his classroom information on it.

Izuku backed everything into his spare bag before grabbing his sleeping bag and used the firescape to get to the roof where he found a nice place to keep his things and and rolled out his sleeping bag and collapsed on it. Izuku remembered his phone and decided to pull it out as well as digging in his bag and got his charger then finding a plugin to charge his phone with.

He then set an alarm as soon as his phone turned on and then Izuku crawled into his sleeping bag and drifted off into a peaceful slumber for the second time that day.

=o=

When morning came, Izuku woke up early and gathered up his things and slipped back into his room and carefully looked around his house to see that his mother wasn't there still. So Izuku took a shower got into his uniform and left the apartment. As Izuku was on the train he filled out the forms that needed to be filled and finished his hero costume design. When the train came to a stop Izuku rushed off the train and ran all the school, people would look at the teen with pity in their eyes at the sight of him, Izuku was in awe when he reached the school.

'_I can't believe that I am actually here! This is AWESOME!_' Izuku thought to himself before making his way to where his class was.

Izuku was thankful that the halls weren't crowded, just a student here and there, so finding his classroom was a bit easier. The door to 1-A was huge to say the least, it was slightly intimidating to say the least but Izuku opened the door to see Katsuki arguing with the rude teen from the test. The girl that he helped from the test was talking to what looks like to be her friends.

Izuku suddenly felt ashamed of his body and kept his head down and his, now, long hair covered his face as he quietly makes his way to his assigned seat. Izuku was behind Katsuki so that was a plus for him.

"It's you!" The voice of the rude teen suddenly said.

Izuku looked up to see the two teens looking at him. Katsuki looked horrified at the sight of his childhood friend, the other teen looked at Izuku with a look of disgust at the sight of the slight sunken cheeks and the dark circles under his slightly dull green eyes. But before either of them could say anything the door opened again to reveal a tired looking man wearing a yellow sleeping bag, drinking a flavored jelly pack. That was when the other students took notice and rushed to their seats, Izuku took notice of the unimpressed look in the man's tired eyes. Izuku knew he had to be a hero but could figure out which hero the man was.

"I'm your homeroom teacher Aizawa Shota," He said in a bored tone. "It took you all twelve seconds to get in your seats, if I were a villain you all would be dead." He said bluntly.

Izuku nodded knowing what he said was true, that is when it hit Izuku.

'_That's Eraserhead! My second favorite hero! The hero who fights nearly quirkless!_' the teen thought to himself.

A small smile on his lips remembering the only video that had the underground hero in and that was the same video where he heard his favorite quote from.

"Get changed and meet me out front in five, or else you'll be expelled." he said and left, leaving a stack of gym attire on his desk.

Izuku got up fast and grabbed a pair of gym clothes his size and left to go find the change rooms leaving a worried friend behind. Katsuki scrambled after his friend, grabbing a gym uniform his size and took off after his friend leaving the rest of the class behind. When the two reached the change rooms Katsuki dragged Izuku into the toilet section of the change rooms and cornered him.

"Izu what happened." Katsuki demanded.

"Nothing-" Izuku started but Katsuki punched the wall, Izuku flinched.

"Don't lie. What happened, cause the last time I saw you Izuku was when you looked healthy and not like a freaking living corps!" Katsuki stated.

Izuku looked down and held in his tears the best he could.

"I'm f-fine Kacchan…. I-I'm fine." Izuku said before slipping under his friend's arm and went to get changed before the other guys came into the change rooms.

Katsuki looked at his friend with a pained look, it hurt him to see his friend lying to him… the broken and helpless look in the teens green eyes spoke louder than the lies that fell out of his mouth. Katsuki glared at the wall before changing as well, silently vowing to save his friend from whatever evil that holds him in silence.

=o=


	6. Chapter: 5

Chapter 5

('Thoughts' Flashbacks/dreams)

=o=

Izuku stood a little bit aways from his classmates, not wanting them to look at him with distaste like the bluenette did. Their teacher had explained that they were going to a quirk assessment to see where they were at with their quirks. Izuku saw the brunette that he saved, question their teacher about meeting councillors and all of the other orientation stuff.

"Every teacher is different, plus we are in the hero course so that isn't of real importance…. Just saying." Izuku said, suddenly feeling very emotionally drained.

Being alone for three months in the middle of a forest will do that to you.

She turned and glared at Izuku before she gasped.

"Oh my gosh! What happened to you!" She shouted.

This made everyone, Aizawa included, turn and look at Izuku. This made the teen glare, which shocked Katsuki, Izuku huffed before looking at the ground.

"Alright! Midoriya is correct, I am your teacher and I do things my way." The Pro-Hero said, "Bakugo!"

"What?" said teen snapped.

"What was your throwing score in middle school?"

"Sixty-five meters." Katsuki replied.

"I want you to throw the ball again but this time I want you to use your quirk. Stay in the circle and do whatever you want… I don't care as long as you are in the circle." The Pro said, tossing the ball to the ash blond teen.

Izuku watched as his friend walked into the circle and swung his arms back and forth before throwing the ball with his quirk.

"DIE!" he shouted.

Izuku smiled at this but it had faded when his classmate started saying how it was weird for Katsuki to want to be a hero after shouting 'Die'. Izuku glared at them before looking down, he was no better since he was quirkless before the exam.

"This is going to be so much fun!" a girl with pink skin and black and yellow eyes cheered.

"You think this is fun?" Eraserhead said making everyone look at him. "Then how about this, whoever comes in last will be judged with zero potential to be a hero and expelled from the hero course." He said, looking at the students.

'_That's a bluff, he is doing this to make us do our best._' Izuku thought, thanking all the years of being able to read people and to call their bluffs and lies on the spot.

This caused the whole class to protest, Izuku rolled his eyes and looked at Katsuki and mouthed 'They sure do whine a lot for heroes in training.' This made his friend snicker. Eraserhead saw this and smirked at the kid, for a teen that looks like he is dead on his feet he is sure smart and snarky in some shape or form.

"Alright! First test is the fifty meter dash." He said with a smirk and half of the class groaned.

=o=

Izuku had to say that he did better than he thought he would, placing fifth was a good place then any really, minus the small detail of his teacher erasing his quirk and all that…. And the broken finger..

"NOOOOO!" a voice cried out in fear. "I haven't even seen the girls change rooms yet!" he cried.

Izuku looked at the small teen that was no taller than his knee, the greenette walked up to him and slapped him across the back of his head.

"Don't be a perv, you're here to be a hero." Izuku said sending a glare at the shorter male.

The girls sent thankful looks towards Izuku, Katsuki looked at his friend and knew that there was something that didn't really make sense. Why was Izuku so sad, tired and just looks done with everything.

"Alright everyone quit fooling around and pay attention!" The hero snapped, this caused everyone to turn to the hero and ignore the whimpering teen. "I would say that he is expelled but that was just a bluff to push you to do better." He said.

The short teen cheered while everyone shouted at the teacher on how 'that wasn't fair'. Katsuki watched Izuku closely and saw anger when the brunette, who he found out her name was Uraraka, mentioned that the bluff was unfair. Katsuki glanced at his teacher and saw that he also took notice of Izuku facial expression.

'_So I'm not the only noticing Izuku's strange behaviour._' Katsuki thought.

After Aizawa mentioned how life isn't always fair before dismissing everyone. Izuku left in a flash before anyone could blink, this raised flags for both teacher and friend.

=o=

Izuku arrived home after school finished to see his mother's car parked outside the apartment. The teen was about to go around to the firescape when she came out of the door with a sour look in her gaze.

"Izuku I thought I told you that I would get you!" she shouted.

Izuku's heart pounded when he saw her new boyfriend behind her and noticed that he was one that dated his mother a few years back. The feeling, no, the _need to run_ hit the teen hard and Izuku slowly began to back up, trembling greatly.

"I-I... " Izuku started to stutter but a shadow fell upon the teen.

Izuku looked up to see the boyfriend using his quirk to grab the teen before dragging him in the apartment building. Izuku started to panic as he was shoved into the apartment then was dragged into him into the spare room and threw Izuku to the ground.

"Max just remember not to kill him, the school will be suspicious if he is suddenly gone after the first day of school." She said slyly this sent chill's down Izuku's spine.

Max just smirked before everything went dark for the teen.

=o=

Izuku was running down the hallway towards his class room, ignoring the firey pain on his left side of his body.

'_That stupid jerk… I can barely feel my arm or move it without my whole arm and side burning in pain… Stupid mother and her devil boyfriend…._' Izuku inwardly cursed his mother for his pain.

Izuku slowed down when he saw his class room and carefully opened the door before closing it behind him. Aizawa was laying on the ground in his sleeping bag while everyone was chatting. But soon the tired Pro-hero looked at Izuku with a slight raise of a brow, Izuku couldn't bring himself to look at his teacher in the eyes. Fearing punishment if he did.

"Sorry for being late… i-it won't h-happen a-again." Izuku said in a soft tone.

A red flag raised, but not wanting to jump to anything the teacher just nodded. Izuku rushed to his seat not noticing two people looking at him. Katsuki was itching to ask…. No… _demand _Izuku to tell him what the problem is, but knew better then to force him to talk. The other was a teen with red and white hair. Todoroki took notice of Izuku ever since the first day of classes, especially when they had to go to the change rooms. He noticed that Izuku would go somewhere else to change, but seeing him so timid and frightened made him think that something was wrong at home for the green haired teen.

"Okay everyone, let class begin." the tired man said as the bell rang.

=o=

"**I AM COMING THOUGH THIS DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!**" A familiar voice said.

Everyone cheered, except for Izuku and Katsuki, when All Might came in with his Silver age hero outfit on. The hero had his signature smile and stood before the class with pride.

"**Today I am your teacher,**" He said, everyone grinned at this.

Izuku looked at his favorite hero with a smile before the poisonous words of his mother and her boyfriend slowly echoed in his head causing his smile to vanish. All Might was explaining that they would be doing battle training and that they would have their hero costumes to battle in. Everyone cheered at this, as the hero pressed a button on the remote and the walls opened to reveal suitcases with numbers on them.

"**Each case is the number that you came in at the exam, so grabbed your gear and meet me at the battleground.**" He said, this made every student rush up to get their case and leave the classroom.

Izuku grabbed his and slowly walked to the change room, hoping that everyone would be gone by then. Sadly they weren't. Izuku sighed before going to the stalls to change and to keep everyone from seeing the cuts, bruises and burns that littered his arms, legs and torso. Though his left side was worst, a dark bruise covered his whole left side of his; snaking around to the front and half way down his left arm.

Izuku silently sighed as he put on his gear, struggling a bit as he did.

=o=

All Might smiled as he looked at the class chatting with each other and smiled at the gear that was made for them and them alone. When Izuku stepped out of the exit All might frowned slightly. The teens outfit was plain looking, it was a light mint green jumpsuit with a utility belt, a lower mask that covered his mouth and nose, a hood with two bunny like ears sticking out on top. But the whole look may have reminded him of… well… himself but the look in the teens eyes and how pale he is made the hero frown. Sadly the hero couldn't ask since he had to teach, he planned on talking to the teen after.

All Might called the class to attention and explained how this was going to work, pulling out a script and gave the class a situation and then called out teams of two. Izuku was paired with Uraraka while Katsuki was with Iida for the assignment. The first group to go was sadly Izuku and Katsuki's group, Izuku and Uraraka being the 'Heroes' while Katsuki and Iida were the 'Villains'.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Uh…. K-keep your g-guard up…. K-kacchan w-will m-most l-l-likely c-come a-a-after u-us." Izuku stuttered out.

Uraraka was shocked by the teens stuttering.

'_I don't think he was stuttering this much at all yesterday…. Or at all?_' she thought.

All Might took note of this but didn't say anything until he talked to his student after class.

"Co-come on, l-let's go…" Izuku said before going into the building with the brunette following him in as well.

=o=

Izuku and Uraraka were about a minute into the building before Katsuki came out of nowhere, but due to Izuku being out in the middle of nowhere he had trained his ears to pick up the slightest of sounds that came out of nowhere. So Izuku had heard his friend long before he appeared so Izuku was able to pull his teammate out of the way of the explosion.

"Uraraka, go find the bomb. I got this." Izuku said, as he got into a fighting stance.

She nodded before leaving him with his friend. Katsuki looked at his friend and noticed how poor his stance was. Izuku was favoring his right then his left while his left arm was just barely high enough to throw a punch or defend himself from a punch, not to mention his fingers were slightly open like his hand was delicate and would break if it was closed.

"Izu, what happened." Katsuki asked, getting ready for a fight.

"I-I'm f-fine." Izuku said, red flags were going off.

"Izu I need you to tell me what is the matter."

"I'm f-fine K-kacchan…" Izuku said.

'_If you won't tell me then…. I'll have to make you I guess._' Katsuki thought to himself.

"I'm sorry in advance Izu….. but you gave me no choice." He said before attacking.

=o=

"What is he saying?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah? Why aren't they fighting?" Kaminari asked.

"I gave each team an ear piece so I can comunitate with them if the situation gets out of hand, so for now I am the only one who can hear what is being said." All Might said, watching the two teenage boys.

Suddenly Katsuki ran forward, a fist raised for a punch. The whole class watched as Izuku Judo flip the Ash blond teen, this surprised everyone.

Izuku bit his lip in pain before backing up from his friend, Katsuki didn't hold back afterwards. The whole class watched as Izuku dodge explosions, punches, and kicks from the Ash blond teen. Izuku would throw his own punches but he would also be leading the other to deeper into the building. Everyone watched with their breaths held after one last blow delt from Katsuki, Izuku had charged up One for All and punched upward causing the upper levels of the building to explode from the high pressure.

"W-what…" Katsuki choked out.

"I-It was…. T-the o-o-only w-way…" Izuku said before collapsing.

"IZUKU!" Katsuki shouted, faintly hearing about the heroes winning.

The teen pulled his friend into his arms and rocked him slightly, the right side of his costume was ripped and slightly charred while other parts of his costume suffered from the explosions. As Katsuki held his friend he noticed that there were bits of red staining his clothes, this made the teen slowly go over everything about his friends attitude over the years and it hit him.

Abuse.

All Might appeared next to Katsuki with a small medical team with him, they took Izuku from Katsuki and the teen turned to the hero with panicked ruby eyes.

"Young Bakugo?" All Might started but the teen cut him off.

"I… I knew that there was something wrong… why… why did I not notice it?" Katsuki muttered, this confused the hero but alas there was no time for chit chat.

"Come young Bakugo lets head back to the viewing room." The hero said guiding a pale teen out of the building.

=o=

Izuku woke up to see a white ceiling above him, along with white curtains indicating that Izuku is in the school's medical room. The teen shifted a bit and looked to his left to see Katsuki sitting next to his bed, arms crossed and and his head bowed as light snores could be heard. Shifting into a sitting position Izuku looked down to see multiple bandages wrapping around his arms and torso. This made Izuku slightly panicked about other people seeing what his mother's boyfriend did to him, though on the brightside his left side is nothing but a dull throb.

"Izu…. IZUKU YOU NERD! YOU SCARED ME AND ALL THE EXTRAS IN OUR CLASS!" Katsuki shouted as he pulled his friend into a hug.

"S-s-s-sorry…" Izuku stuttered out.

Katsuki just huffed before running a hand through Izuku's fluffy green hair, pulling away just in time for Recovery Girl to walk in with his All Might following close behind.

"Ah my dear I see that you are finally awake! That's good." she said, walking over and gave Izuku some gummies to help heal the last bit of his injuries.

"Young Midoriya, how are you feeling?" The hero asked as Izuku popped a gummy into his mouth.

"I-I'm f-fine…" Izuku said, not making any eye contact with his hero.

The pro's and Katsuki all shared a look, Katsuki knew that he had to play his cards right if he wanted to help his friend.

"Izu, I never got to ask you this since school started and all. How was your trip with Auntie?" Katsuki asked.

The question didn't seem out of place since they were friends to the heroes but to Katsuki and Izuku it had a hidden meaning. That is when the three saw it, the light in his eyes dulled to the point where it looked dead.

"I-It was _great_!" Izuku lied. "W-we w-w-went c-c-camping!" Izuku said.

Katsuki knew that it was a lie, Izuku's eyes told a different story but Katsuki had to play the 'Oblivious' friend in order to keep Izuku figuring out that he knew.

"That is awesome! I wished I went with you, then we would have an amazing time!" Katsuki said grinning, in other words saying 'I wish I was there for you'.

Izuku nodded but looked sad.

=o=

Izuku was allowed to leave and he was soon ganged up on by his classmates asking questions and making Izuku really uncomfortable. It got to the point where he just ran off saying that he had to get home before dark. Katsuki worried for the teen as he watched him leave.

When Izuku got home he snuck to his room and closed the door looking around his room to make sure that Max wasn't there…. Sadly he was. Izuku tried to run but Max grabbed him and threw him into the wall, pinning him with his quirk. Max's quirk is called Moulton which allows him to melt and mold anything he wants. Izuku bit his lip to keep him from screaming, Max threw punches at the teens torso and at his shoulders before leaving the room bored off beating the teen who gave him no satisfaction of a scream or a whimper of pain.

'_I hate my life…._' Izuku thought before passing out.

It has been three days since school started and yesterday was very eventful. The media had gotten wind of All Might teaching at the school and they tried to get an interview with the hero before being turned away by Eraserhead. The Media had caused the schools alarm to go off, and Izuku had gotten a beating for being a 'attention seeking brat' since the media showed him being a blushing stuttering mess before Eraserhead pulled him behind him and told him to head to class.

Make-up can do so much to cover the dark bruises on his face and wrists. Aizawa kept glancing over at Izuku as he explained what they did right or wrong with their 'battle training' with all Might before going over that they were going to a specialized training ground for working on their quirks for rescuing, which caused the whole class to cheer. Izuku on the other hand was trying to keep himself from groaning in pain as his head throbbed.

"Now go get into your gear and meet me out in the front in ten or we'll leave you behind." He stated.

Everyone grabbed their assigned case before running to the change rooms. Izuku rushed to the bathroom stalls to change, he had his gym uniform since his hero outfit was being fixed but he had his mouth guard and tool belt so he would be okay. Izuku rushed to the buses and stood next to his as they started to board the bus. Katsuki looked at Izuku real hard before seeing a faint bruising under his eye and that he was wearing make-up. This confirmed his fears, Izuku was being abused, physically and most likely mentally as well.

'_Izuku…. What is going on…. Please tell me, I'll help you…. I'll be your hero._' Katsuki thought as the bus finally came to a stop.

=o=


	7. Chapter: 6

Chapter 6

('Thoughts' Flashbacks/dreams)

=o=

Izuku was in awe as he looked at the large building with wide eyes, the building was larger than a normal sized stadium so it made sense to have it a half an hour away from the school. She was going over the rules and explaining how all quirks could be dangerous if used wrong and civilians could be harmed or killed.

"But that is why we have the Unexpected Simulation Joint! Or as I like to call it USJ!" She said,

'_It sounds like a rip off of Universal Studio Japan….._' Izuku thought.

Rubbing his wrists lightly to try and sooth the pain from last night's punishment for being at UA. Izuku snapped back into reality when he heard Kirishma cheer.

"Cool! There are even fake villains here!" He said, looking excited.

Izuku looked at the villains and slowly began to pale, about half of them had dated his mother before she broke up with them. Izuku stumbled back a bit as a villain with a hand for a mask stepped forward, his stance was casual and relaxed which made Izuku tense since he knew one of his mother's boyfriends was alway relaxed and casual.

"Ah I see that All Might isn't here… our informant must have been wrong." He said in a bored tone, "Geeze that sucks I have gathered all these 'fine' people just for him… they all want to meet All Might." He rambled a bit before turning to look at a misty-like person. "Kurogiri…"

"Those are real villains!" Aizawa stated, stepping in front of his class.

Izuku saw the villains grin as they looked at the class before their smiles turned into sneers when they saw Izuku. Aizawa saw that and put on his yellow goggles and jumped towards the villains.

"THIRTEEN PROTECT THE STUDENTS!" he shouted before activating his quirk.

"Alright everyone out of the building!" Thirteen advised.

Everyone started to turn to the door when Izuku felt the familiar feeling of strings wrapping around his wrist, waist and ankles before being pulled away from his friends. Katsuki turned to look at Izuku before running towards his friend.

"IZUKU!" Katsuki shouted.

"KACCHAN!" Izuku cried out as he was being dragged away towards a ginning psychopath.

This caused Thirteen to try and use her quirk to save Izuku but a black warp gate countered her quirk and caused her great deal of pain as another gate opened behind her. Izuku fell onto his back and felt his gym uniform rip the rough ground.

"Hello again brat, how is your _mother_?" The low level criminal spat.

Izuku struggled as he inwardly cursed his mother for her poor choice in men. The villain didn't take Izuku's lack of acknowledgment to kindly. Katsuki watched as his friend held back screams of pain before rushing to save his friend while his classmates shouted for him to come back. The two main villains also took notice of the greenette's lack of screams before deciding to separate the students.

=o=

Iida had a mission from Thirteen and his classmates, that was to go and get help in order to save his classmates and to put an end to the villains plans. Thankfully his classmates made a plan that would allow him to escape without being caught.

Katsuki was too busy fighting a group of villains to save his friend, that is when he and _Everyone_ heard what Izuku shouted when the villain threw him into a fountain trying to drown the teen.

"I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY MY STUPID MOTHER DATED ANY OF YOU VILLAINS! YOU ALL ARE JUST CONTROLLING AND FLAT OUT ABUSIVE! NOW GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!" Izuku shouted before activating One for All and punched the villain in the face, sending him flying.

Shigaraki Tomura looked at the teen with great interest but inwardly frowned that a hero in training looked down on his mother and that was when he and everyone else noticed the deep dark purple bruise under his eye.

Shota took notice and all of the red flags that went off when it came to Midoriya Izuku made sense, child abuse. That was when all the villains turned to Izuku and growled.

"How did that _Quirkless_ brat do that." One hissed.

"I don't know but he needs to be reminded of his _place_ in this world." another growled.

Izuku stumbled out of the fountain coughing up water that he had swallowed from his shout, unaware of all of the villains' eyes being trained on him. Then they rushed towards the teen, who was slowly beginning to breath again, and attacked. Izuku felt pain all over his already battered body as sharp blows came down upon him. Shigaraki scratched his neck in annoyance because one all of the male villains are targeting a child who just happened to be a child of their ex, and two they don't seem to care about the plan to kill All Might!

"Man… what a pain, they aren't following the rules. Kurogiri… Remind me why Sensei wanted these _Low-lifes _again?" He asked, spitting out 'Low-lives' like it was an insult.

Kurogiri appeared next to the pale blue villain and sighed.

"They were _supposed_ to help aid you in your mission but by the looks of it…. They are dumber than a blind bat in daylight. Also one of the students escaped and went to go get help, but that also means that All Might will come." The mist villain said.

"Good then Nomu, take care of that pesky hero." the bluenette commanded and watched as the bird-like creature rushed off to do as commanded.

=o=

Katsuki grunted as he punched the last villain in the face rendering him unconscious, he dropped the villain to the ground before turning to Kirishima who also dropped a villain on the ground.

"Dude that was so manly!" the redhead said rushing over to the blond.

"Whatever I got to get to Izuku… He has a lot to explain about his relationship with his mother." Katsuki said before running out of the building with Kirishima running after him.

"Yeah! Let's go help Midoriya!" The redhead cheered.

Katsuki growled before running faster as they heard a faint sound of a muffled scream or sobs coming from the area where Izuku was pulled to. When the two teens burst into the area they were greeted with the sight of their teacher being beaten by a bird-like creature and Izuku's gym uniform torn. His whole torso was exposed both front and back, revealing burns, scars, cuts bruises and claw marks. Izuku's face was no better either, his right eye was black and swollen shut, nose broken and bleeding a thick gush of blood while he sported a split lip with blood dribbling down his chin. The teen looked skinny and frail, completely underweight and to the point you could count his ribs.

Katsuki growled before charging forward and blasting villains away from his friend, Kirishima also helped defend the greenette as he fought to stay awake tears fell from his eyes. That is when help arrived.

"**Have no fear! Why? Because I am here!**" All Might said, but no smile was present only a look of anger could be seen on the blond heroes usually smiling face.

In the blink of an eye all of the students who were in danger were saved Aizawa was saved from the Nomu and layed on the ground beside his students. When All Might saw Katsuki, Kirishima and Midoriya his body trembled in burning rage and fury at the sight. He saved the three and looked at a deathly pale Izuku with worry.

"A-a-al-all M-m-m-mig-might?" Izuku's voice was weak and broken.

"**I am here Young Midoriya, you and your class are safe now.**" the hero said.

A weak sob broke through the silent building, Shigaraki could hear the pain and the relief of his hero telling him that he was safe. The villain made a mental note to look into the young boy's history for later before sending his nomu to fight All Might.

To say the battle was devastating was an understatement of the century. The Villains who were still after Midoriya were left unconscious from the aftershock of All Mights punches, the nomu was rendered useless after two hundred plus punches in one area. This caused the two main villains to flee, after Shigaraki was shot a few times, promising vengeance against them all but not before the red eyed villain took in Izuku's unconscious form.

The fight was over, the villains lost and the heroes won.

Katsuki gently cradled Izuku to his chest while watching Present Mic do the same with Aizawa, Uraraka rushed over but Katsuki growled at her when she tried to take Izuku from him.

"Don't touch him!" Katsuki growled.

"The way you are holding him is irritating his injuries! Your hold on him is too strong! I am gentler than you are being!" She stated.

"I'm sorry that I care too much for my childhood friend, I'm sorry that I wasn't fast enough to save him from his mother! I'M SORRY THAT I WASN'T THERE FOR HIM WHEN HIS SO CALLED LOVING MOTHER DID THIS TO MY FRIEND! I'M SORRY THAT I HAD TO STAND BY TRYING TO FIND AWAY TO SAVE HIM WITHOUT BLASTING THAT WOMAN INTO NEXT YEAR!" Katsuki shouted, tears poured from his eyes as he glared daggers into the shocked brunettes wide brown eyes.

"Bakugo, are you saying that… Midoriya is being abused?" Present Mic asked.

Katsuki looked at the pro hero with fiery red eyes.

"Yes, ever since he was four…. I think…. Could have been longer but I don't want that stupid woman near my friend." Katsuki said, glancing at his friend and gently wiping away some blood from under his nose. "He is much safer with my family…. He always smiled brighter with us." he said softly.

=o=

It was Sunday when Izuku's severe injuries finished healing and he was able to be released from the hospital. Though All Might, the Principal, the Bakugo's, a close Detective friend of All Might and surprisingly Eraserhead and Present Mic were all in the room waiting with the teen. Izuku was extremely confused by this until the door opened with his doctor coming in…. Followed by Max and his mother. Izuku froze, not noticing the looks that conformed everything.

"Oh Izu-kun! Your alright! I was so scared when I heard about the villain attack! I'm so _glad that you're alright_!" She cried as she rushed to the teen, who was frozen in fear and panic.

Mitsuki stepped in front of Izuku and glared at Inko, the heroes followed in the fiery woman's action and separated Izuku from his mother. The police detective pulled out a pair of handcuffs and stood at the ready. Katsuki and his father stood next to Izuku with arms wrapped around him glaring at the young teens mother.

"Inko you selfish dog! You lied to us! You *****! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Izuku so underweight and covered in both old and new injuries! Where the heck did you go for you so called 'Trip' this summer?" The Ash blond woman snapped.

"Mitsuki-chan! I didn't lie to you! Izuku and I traveled around Tokyo and stayed at a nice hotel for a bit before traveling some more." Inko lied.

"Would you care to repeat that Ms. Midoriya? This time the truth instead of a lie." The detective asked.

Inko paled while Izuku finally figured out what was going on. He was being saved, he looked at his mother before looking at the detective and spoke up.

"I… I can call someone who…. Who found me." Izuku said.

Inko looked at Izuku with rage hidden behind a fake look of hurt.

"Izu honey don't tell lies, you were with _me_ the _whole summer_." She insisted.

Present Mic handed Izuku his phone and Izuku quickly put the number that he was happy to memorize into the phone before putting it on speaker. After a few rings a familiar female voice spoke up.

"_Hello? Tsuchikawa Ryūko speaking._"

"H-hello Tsuchikawa-san, i-it's me M-Midoriya Izuku…" Izuku greeted with a small smile.

"_Ah! Midoriya-kun! I'm so happy to hear from you again! Are you alright! Are you stranded in the forest again? Do you need me to pick up some food for you?_" The blond shot out question after question in worry.

"Ah… no I'm fine…. I'm at the hospital with a few people and if it isn't too much to ask but could you tell the detective where you had found me…. Before you took me home.." Izuku explained before they heard a hum.

"_Yes… I found you alone about a good three hours away from the city… but if you were to continue walking about a week or two…. Plus you were skinny and looked like you hadn't eaten a decent meal in ages! Not to mention a decent shower as well. To be honest Midoriya-kun you looked like someone had abandoned you and left you for dead._" the pro hero said, sadness could be heard at the end.

This made Inko angry to the point that she forgot that there were others in the room, Pro-Heroes no less, and she showed her true colours.

"IZUKU YOU SELFISH LITTLE BRAT! YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN PLAY THE 'INNOCENT' VICTIM WHEN REALLY YOU'RE THE ONE TO CAUSE HISAHI TO LEAVE ME BECAUSE YOU ARE A _WORTHLESS_, _USELESS_, _QUIRKLESS BRAT!_ HOW DARE YOU LIVE WITHOUT _MY PERMISSION!_" She shouted.

Izuku heard Tsuchikawa-san call out to Izuku before shouting at his mother and a lot of colourful words were shouted and aimed at Inko. That is when Mitsuki slapped Inko then Max was about to step in and hurt Mitsuki but Izuku shouted a simple phrase.

"Get away from my Auntie, Max! Or should I say Metarudoragon!" As soon as Izuku said the Villain's name, Aizawa activated his quirk and All Might restrained the villain in time for the doctor to subdate the villain.

Inko was about to attack the hero but Mitsuki grabbed her by the shoulder and punched her in the face and kneed her in the gut so hard that Inko fell unconscious.

"Wow… Way to go mom…" Katsuki choked out in shock.

"_Midoriya-kun… Are you alright?_" Tsuchikawa asked.

"Y-yeah…" Izuku stuttered out.

"_Okay sweetie… Present Mic, me and the gang are coming up to visit Midoriya-kun and you can't stop us! I must see if the little kitten is alright! Midoriya-kun I will see you on Wednesday and we are going to take you out for treats and spoil you, invite any friend you want and we will spoil you both rotten. Bye bye sweetie!_" She chirped before ending the call.

Izuku handed the phone back before looking at everyone with tears in his eyes.

"T-Th-thank you…" Izuku said, wiping the endless supply of tears away.

"We will do anything for you Izu," Mitsuki said before smiling. "Even doing something that not even Inko would do." She smirked.

"Of course besides I think this is the best option really." Masaru added.

Izuku looked as lost and confused, the heroes and the doctor and detective all smiled at the family and the young teen.

"Izuku you are _never_ leaving my side again," Katsuki stated hugging his friend. "That is why the Hag and dad decided to adopt you into the family." Katsuki said, grinning widely.

Izuku froze at this.

'_They…. Adopted me… they want me? I'm going to be brothers with Kacchan! I'm going to have a real loving family!_' Izuku thought before looking at his friend and his parents with a wide tearful smile.

"Does this m-mean I can… Call you m-mom and d-dad?" Izuku asked.

Mitsuki and Masaru both nodded before pulling Izuku and Katsuki into a hug, Izuku sobbed in relief. All Might smiled at the sight along with everyone else, Izuku though he was still injured hugged his new family back as he smiled. He finally is safe and he will stay safe with his new family.

=o=

It had been a week since Inko and Max were arrested and a week since the Wild, Wild Pussycats came and visited the Bakugo's and literally spoiled Izuku and Katsuki along with a kid named Kota, who Izuku and Katsuki dubbed as their little brother, Izuku had so many photos of their time together and asked lots of questions about their quirks and got their signatures as well. So by the time the school reopened again after upping the security Izuku looked healthier than the first week of school and had gained his lost muscles, after doing some basic training with All Might and the Wild, Wild Pussycats.

"Come on Deku, we're gonna be late!" Katsuki called out as he slipped on his shoes.

"I'm coming Kacchan hold your horses!" Izuku called back as he ran to the ash blond teen with a strawberry pastry in his mouth while holding two apples in his hands.

Izuku handed an apple to his friend as he put on his shoes, they then ran out of the house as they called out a 'Bye' to their parents and ran to school. Izuku was a little nervous about going back, but after Aizawa and Tishinori talked to him about how it was going to be alright Izuku felt better…. Slightly. So when Izuku entered the room Uraraka pulled him into a hug and asked him if he was feeling alright.

Everyone looked at a surprised Izuku, who's face went a little red, before he just nodded.

"They know Izu… you don't have to hide anything." Katsuki said softly.

"Oh…" Izuku said, but all he saw were soft smiles and warmth from his classmates.

"So Midoriya how are you feeling? Are you safe at home? Do you need help with anything?" Iida asked, worry was in his voice.

Izuku smiled slightly at his classmate.

"Yeah, I am out of my mother's care… since my father left the picture years ago and wants nothing to do with me…. I got adopted into a better family." Izuku said, as he grabbed Bakugo's wrist to keep him from escaping.

"Oh! Who are they!" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah! Are they cool!" Denki asked.

Everyone asked a lot of questions, but Izuku smiled. He smiled brightly like he used to when he was with the Bakugo's when he was a kid.

"Yeah, they are really cool, super nice in their own way and I have a big brother." Izuku said, before side hugging Katsuki.

"Kacchan and his family are the ones to adopt me, I basically saw his parents as my parents since my 'Mother' neglected and abused me and my 'Father' left me and my 'mother' because he never wanted kids and that I was a 'Mistake' so I guess it wasn't all that hard for me to see my Auntie and Uncle as parental figures at a young age and Kacchan as a big brother as well." Izuku said.

Katsuki smiled at Izuku and patted his head before leading him to their seats, everyone got the hint that class was going to start soon and didn't want to face Aizawa's wrath. Though nobody, but Izuku and Katsuki, knew if their teacher was going to be in class or not. The class started trying to guess who is going to be teaching them for the time being, so when the door to their classroom opened half of the class were stilled in shock and surprise.

"Aizawa sensei!" The class shouted together.

He looked at the class with a bored look before going over to the podium, wrapped from head to toe in white bandages. Izuku looked at his teacher with a soft smile gracing his lips as he remembered that it was his teacher, along with the other Pro-Heroes, who helped in saving him from his mother and her boyfriend allowing him to finally be free of the pain and torment.

"Are you well enough to teach!" Iida asked with concern.

"Yes I am fine to teach… not like this would stop me anyways." The hero said, glancing at the door for a moment before looking at the class again.

Katsuki had a feeling that Present Mic didn't feel the same about the teacher coming in so early, especially after being injured, though he can't blame the loud hero he didn't want Izuku coming to school at all until he was fully healed.

"Anyways, your fight isn't over yet!" He said, causing everyone to panic.

Mineta cried saying that he didn't want to face any more villains, why he wanted to be a hero is anyone's guess, while others asked if there were more villains that they didn't know about.

"OI SHUT IT YOU EXTRA'S! SOME PEOPLE HERE ARE STILL HURT SO SHUT IT!" Katsuki snapped as he stood next to a groaning Izuku with his hand covering the greenette's ears.

This made the class go silent, Aizawa nodded his thanks to the teen before continuing on.

"No but you all must be prepared for the on-coming Sports festival." Aizawa said.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted.

=o=


	8. Chapter: 7

Chapter 7

-Warning Mentions of bullying and Suicide baiting-

('Thoughts' Flashbacks/dreams)

**I forgot to put this in all six chapters but I don't own anything just the story plot. I might go back and put warnings on some of the chapters when I can**

=o=

Izuku sighed as Uraraka started to treat him like he was a fragile doll that could break any minute, which was slightly true if it weren't for the fact that he saw Recovery Girl the other day and had his more severe injuries healed, but having her literally cut his food and try to feed him made him more annoyed. Izuku knew how to take care of himself just fine, he did take care of himself when his mother went out drinking and when he wasn't allowed to leave the apartment. But having a classmate treat him with this much pity made him upset and made him feel useless.

"You don't have to cut my food you know…" Izuku said, trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"You are hurt so I must help you, your hands are wrapped in thick bandages so you can't really do anything." She said, a light blush across her nose made Izuku even more irritated.

Todoroki and Katsuki saw this and heard what the brunette said and looked at Izuku noticing the annoyance in his green eyes.

"Really Uraraka, _I'm fine_." The teen stressed the 'I'm fine' to the oblivious teen.

"Izuku you are hurt and need to let others help you!" She said, a little too loudly.

Some students who have been watching Class 1-A, checking out the competition really, looked and saw what was going on between the two. One of the students from the General Education looked at the greenette and knew that the teen was extremely pissed off. This teen had purple hair and went by the name of Hitoshi Shinso, he had a feeling that the greenette didn't want pity or to be treated differently by the looks of things.

"Uraraka just stop it!" Izuku snapped, green eyes narrowed. "I can take care of myself just fine! It doesn't matter if my hands are bandaged or not! I don't want _any form of pity_!" His voice was filled with anger.

"You are injured! Your hands _are basically useless_ with all that bandaging!" She snapped.

'_Oh crap! Wrong thing to say Round face!_' Katsuki thought.

"I AM NOT USELESS! QUIT TREATING ME LIKE I'M USELESS! I HATE HAVING OTHERS PITY ME SO STOP IT!" Izuku finally shouted, words from his past slowly filled his head as he stood from his seat.

Uraraka ran from the Cafeteria in tears while Izuku fell into his seat trembling.

"Midoriya that isn't very nice. You should go and apologise to her-" Iida started before Izuku cut him off.

"I'm sorry that I hate it when people treat me like _I'm worthless_ or _useless_." Izuku growled.

"That is very unheroic of you. Are you here to be a hero or just for the fun of it? If it's the later choice then you should drop out of the _heroic course_ and find something better to do in the future." Iida said.

The whole school and teachers heard what was said and witnessed the greenette stand from his seat and looked at his classmate with dead empty green eyes.

"Tell me why is it _always_ me that people _attack_? _ Am I that useless in the eyes of the world_? Why should I apologise to someone who made me _feel like trash and useless_?" Izuku said, a cold dead tone sent shivers down everyone's spines. "_Why am I the target! Why am I the ONLY ONE STILL BEING BULLIED! DOES EVERYONE HATE ME THAT MUCH!_" Izuku shouted before running out of the room filled with shocked students.

Katsuki growled lowly.

"You shouldn't have said that to him Glasses!" Katsuki snapped.

Iida was about to say something before Katsuki punched him.

"Izuku was bullied and tormented throughout Middle school! Heck the first year of middle school he was _Suicide baited_ by his _own classmates_ _and TEACHER!_" Katsuki shouted. "You _don't know him like I do!_"

By this point Katsuki had tears in his eyes as he grabbed the slowly paling bluenette. Kirishima spoke up.

"Dude you can't tell someone who basically had a trashy childhood that they can't be a hero, we all could see that Midoriya wants to be a hero and you telling him that he _can't_…. It will push him pass his limit and make him do something stupid!" the redhead said, remembering a kid who was quirkless and how he threw himself off of the school's roof after being told that he couldn't be a hero.

"... Bakugo… You said that he was suicide baited before…" Denki said, worry clear in his tone.

The whole cafeteria froze.

"CRAP!" Katsuki shouted before running out of the room followed by Todoroki, Kirishima, Denki, Ashido and some of the other UA students including the upper classmates. Shinso ran up to Katsuki and grabbed his arm and ran past Aizawa and All Might, heading towards the roof.

"If he was told to kill himself when he was in middle school he would head to the roof knowing full well that people would stop him from leaving the school!" Shinso said.

Kirishima, Todoroki and Ashido all followed the two teens and their teachers up to the roof.

=o=

Izuku sat at the edge of the school's roof with his feet dangling over the edge and his back was pressed against the floor of the roof. He looked at the sky above him as he listened to the voices echoing in his head, muttering counters to their toxic words. Uraraka and Iida both brought back painful memories that he had over the years learned to ignore but never forgotten. He took in a deep breath before holding it then releasing it, for some reason just being this high up and this close to the edge brought him peace and comfort.

Looking at the sky, so bright and blue…. So clear it gave Izuku comfort that he needed. He dug into his pockets pulling out his phone and some earbuds and put them in his ears and turned on some music as he closed his eyes drowning out the voices in his head. The gentle breeze crest his skin as the sun kissed his pale skin, his pale pink lips mouth the words to the song that he was listening to.

The door to the roof slammed open to reveal a small group of panicked teens and worried teachers. Katsuki saw Izuku laying on the school's roof and rushed over but Aizawa grabbed him and held up a hand before slowly walking towards the teen.

"Midoriya." He said calmly, while being hyper aware of how close the teen was to the edge.

Izuku opened his eyes and took a shaky breath, Katsuki wanted to rush over to his friend so badly but knew that would easily spook the teen which he didn't want to happen. So he let his teacher get his friend away from the edge for now.

"Midoriya, why are on the roof?" the tired Pro-hero asked, kneeling a arm length away from the greenette.

"It's funny." Izuku started, his voice hoarse from him yelling earlier. "I always find it peaceful to be so high up away from people just to see the sky the way it is…." The teen said his voice was soft and gentle.

"Midoriya…" Aizawa started but Izuku looked at him with a tearful smile.

"Did you know that I was told to kill myself twice by my mothers endless amount of boyfriends except two? Or twice by my bullies…" Izuku said, Katsuki swore he saw years worth of pain in his friends eyes. "The funny thing was the second time I was told to end my own life was the day I was attacked by that slime villain who attacked Kacchan?" Izuku said.

All Might froze and Katsuki paled greatly at this. Aizawa carefully moved closer to the teen, who was now sitting up looking into the distance.

"I also happen to meet All Might that day as well…." Izuku said lowly. "But every time I thought about the harsh jabs or what they all say I never… I never found myself wanting to do it… but at other times I happen to find myself imagining what would happen if I did follow through with it… Kacchan and his parents would be sad and I didn't want that… But I would always find myself on a roof just looking up at the sky and just feel… calm." Izuku explained.

Aizawa was now beside the teen with a gentle hand on his arm and shoulder.

"Come on let's get away from the edge, I think you're giving everyone here a scare." The pro said, glancing at a slightly panicked Katsuki.

Izuku nodded and slid back away from the edge with his teacher before slowly standing up and took a step back. The sounds of sighs of relief could be heard Aizawa released his hold on the teen and before they could walk back to the others Izuku was hit with a wave of dizziness that caused him to groan before he tripped backwards.

"IZUKU!" Everyone shouted.

Aizawa flung his capture weapon towards Izuku's falling form. Izuku's eyes were wide and filled with fear as he watched as the roof got further away but as soon as he saw the capture weapon of his teachers scarf fly over and wrap around his legs and torso causing him to stop falling and hit the side of the school. His breath was uneven and coming out in short puffs Izuku noticed that he was hanging right outside his class room and saw Uraraka and Iida looking at him with a look of horror the same as some of his other classmates.

They got the wrong message by this… but the males in the class rushed over to the window and opened it and grabbed the teen, tugging at the scarf to signal that they have Izuku inside. The scarf released the teen and disappeared from sight, not long after it vanished thunder like footsteps could be heard before Katsuki appeared and rushed to his friend.

"You… Deku!" Katsuki gasped. "Next time you want to go to the roof and calm down…. Don't sit next to the ledge!" He finished.

Izuku just blinked before his hand covered his mouth. Koda noticed this and grabbed a trash can and held it under Izuku's head just in time for the teen to lo release his stomach contents into the bin. Everyone flinched at this but Koda and Katsuki didn't show any signs of this affecting them. Katsuki nodded to the silent classmate, who just gave a small smile keeping the bin still, the explosive teen rubbed Izuku's back.

Izuku trembled from the adrenaline and fear of what had happened, tears fell from his eyes as he puked his guts into the bin.

"Here, you need to keep him warm… his body is going to go into shock and warmth will help." Yaoyorozou said as she handed a thick blanket to katsuki.

The teen wrapped his friend in the blanket as soon as Izuku was done throwing up. Izuku immediately took the warm blanket with his trembling hands and held the blanket tightly as he leaned into Katsuki for warmth. The teen hugged his friend just as Aizawa, All Might and Recovery girl appeared. Kirishima, Todoroki, Ashido, and Denki arrived moments after the heroes.

Recovery girl went over to Katsuki and Izuku before kneeling in front of them, placing a gentle hand on the trembling teens forehead as she brushed back his bangs to see tired eyes looking at her. She smiled gently at him before looking at Katsuki with a serious look.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning and why he was on the roof." Recovery girl asked.

Katsuki nodded.

"Well this morning the old hag tried to keep Izu home until he was healed, I even agreed with her, but he just stated he didn't want to be treated differently so she just let him do what he always does in the morning." The teen started, "Izu hates being treated differently or pitied, but the first part of the morning was okay until lunch that is." Katsuki said.

"What happened at lunch?" The youthful heroine asked.

"Round face… Uraraka… started to baby Izuku. Telling him that and I quote. 'You are hurt so I must help you, your hands are wrapped in thick bandages so you can't really do anything.' which caused him to get annoyed but that isn't all. She also said 'Izuku you are hurt and need to let others help you!'. You also have to remember that Izuku basically raised himself and took care of himself so of course he is going to hate it when someone tells you what you should do."

Recovery girl nodded, she remembered half of her patients stating that they can take care of themselves and that they didn't need help from others.

"But what she said next took the cake that made Izuku snap. She said and I quote 'You are injured! Your hands _are basically useless_ with all that bandaging!' Uraraka basically told him that he was _useless_ because of his hands being covered in bandages and that he wasn't capable of feeding himself when he was fine over the week. But that pushed him past his limit causing him to yell at her." Katsuki said.

Uraraka spoke up.

"It's true! He can't use chopsticks with how much bandaging he has on his hands! He should be grateful that I was helping him! Midoriya would have been just fine with my help! If he wasn't hanging around you! You're a bad influence for him!" She stated.

"Uraraka please be quiet, I asked Bakugo what caused this not you and you had no right to force you 'help' on a boy he has been abused both physically and mentally." Recovery girl snapped.

Izuku was completely out of it, his face was pale and covered with sweat. When Koda walked back over to the three, when did he leave?, he held a light mint green bunny in his arms. Koda carefully manoeuvred the bunny from his arms into Izuku's arms, Izuku blinked at the bunny before looking at Koda and smiled. Koda smiled back and moved out of the way of the heroes.

"Anyway, Uraraka left in tears but glasses here basically told Izu that he was 'unheroic' by yelling and Izuku snapped again! Izuku was bullied and suicide bated at school and having people treat him differently and tell him that he shouldn't be a hero made Izuku run out of the Cafeteria and up to the roof. Izuku didn't jump, he fell, so nobody can make false claims about Izu being suicidal!" Katsuki finished.

Iida was the only one who looked regretful of his words while Uraraka glared at Katsuki before her eyes softened at Izuku, Kirishima noticed and growled lowly. A thing about Kirishima that Katsuki liked was that he knew how to read their classmates and it was Kirishima who noticed Uraraka looking at Izuku with a love struck gaze but she was taking it to the extreme where it became almost sickening to watch.

"I'm sorry… I know that isn't enough for what I did and said, but I will find a way to make it up to you Midoriya." Iida said bowing in respect and in apology.

Izuku looked up and slowly smiled but when Uraraka didn't apologize to him or Katsuki, Izuku frowned at this.

"I think that Bakugo is being a bad influence on Midoriya," she said. "I think that he shouldn't be around him." Uraraka stated.

Kirishima snapped.

"Leave them alone! You literally opened wounds that haven't healed and treated Midoriya differently ever since he came back!" The redhead glared at the brunette.

"I know who to take care of Midoriya! For your information I didn't open up any wounds! Iida did that! I am being Midoriya's hero by helping him!" She defended herself, with a sneer directed at the redhead.

Izuku's frown deepened at her words but looked at Kirishima and saw a hero defending him.

"**Young Uraraka, that is enough!**" All Might chimed in.

"Uraraka go to the Principal's office immediately, this attitude of yours will not be tolerated in my class." Aizawa said in a cold tone.

Uraraka huffed before glancing at Izuku one last time, said teen shivered at the look she gave him, before walking out of the room grumbling about how everyone ganged up on her and how it was unfair.

When Izuku knew that she was out of hearing range he spoke up.

"It's like I said Kacchan, she whines a lot for wanting to be a hero but complaining is just sad…" Izuku's voice sounded a bit weak and strained but the wide grin said otherwise.

Katsuki froze before snickering.

"You said it."

Izuku looked at his class with a weak smile.

"Thanks…. I… I feel like, if I was alone with her…. I think I wouldn't have been able to stand up for myself… maybe for Kacchan but… not myself…" Izuku said, a soft tone that showed that he was vulnerable at the moment and that the words he spoke rang true. "Iida I forgive you, you couldn't have known about the trigger words but it was mainly Uraraka's fault." Izuku added.

"Midoriya, may I ask why it was mainly Uraraka's fault?" Iida asked.

Izuku sighed at this but nodded.

"Throughout my childhood my mother and boyfriends all told me that I was 'Useless' and that my dreams were 'Worthless'... though only one actually cared for me but my mother dumped him that week…. Anyways… I was bullied a lot in middle school and it got to the point where I just wouldn't show up to school, saying that I got the flu or a stomach bug…" Izuku said, leaning into Katsuki's chest for warmth.

The Pro's listened to the teen carefully. Recovery girl made sure to talk to Nedzu about getting Izuku a therapist to help with his mental state.

"But my main group of bullies would call me names…. Like 'Villain bait', 'Worthless nerd'... 'Quirkless Freak'. I ended up gaining my quirk later on when I got older but…. Those were half of the names they would call me…. But nothing hurt worse than the spider lilies that they put on my desk when Kacchan was sick…" This made everyone tense.

The bunny in Izuku's arms wiggled a bit before nuzzling it's nose into Izuku's neck which got a soft laugh from the teen.

"So anyway, when Uraraka said that my arms were 'Useless' my mind just picked up on certain words and caused me to snap…. I guess I wasn't really in the best mine set afterwards." The greenette finished.

Everyone was silent on taking in this given information and to their surprise Todoroki spoke up.

"Well your past classmates were idiots." He said simply.

This made Izuku and Katsuki burst out in laughter.

"Oh you don't know the half of it Half n' Half! They staked me because they thought I 'liked' them.. Heck! They all failed the mock tests for UA while Deku and I here passed with flying colours!" the class grinned at this.

The Pro's saw through the simple comment and realised that the two teens were lightening the mood for the class and Izuku. Aizawa and All Might felt proud of their students.

"Especially the kid with the stretching fingers… I remember him saying that he never studied because of this Bar that he snuck into with that winged kid from our childhood…." Izuku added.

"See this is why I stopped hanging out with those extras! They were pervs, and acted more like villains than heroes! I'm sure that if I hung out with them I would have had a black mark on my record or something!" Katsuki said, looking disgusted at the thought.

"Well enough of that, class is about to start so everyone to your seats and Midoriya…." Aizawa started before looking at the greenette. "Next time you want to go onto the roof or have that urge to go up there. Have either me or a teacher go up with you or find a good hobby to help with that urge, I don't want another repeat of today again in the future." He said, looking tired from what happened earlier.

"Yes Aizawa sensei." Izuku said with a nod.

"Good now, everyone to your seats!" Aizawa demand.

=o=

"Kirishima!" A voice called out from the crowd of students.

Kirishima was chatting with Sero and Ashido when Izuku called out to him. The redhead turned to see Izuku pulling Katsuki over to where their group was standing with a soft smile on his face.

"Hey Midoriya! How are you feeling?" Kirishima greeted as Izuku came to a halt in front of him.

"I'm doing fine, thanks for asking!" he chirped.

"So what's up?"

"I wanted to say thank you for defending both Kacchan and I from Uraraka this afternoon…. I honestly don't know what would have happened if you hadn't stepped in when you did. You really were my hero today Kirishima!" Izuku said, a bright closed eye smile that made the group smile at the kindness.

"Hey it was no problem! That's what friends do for each other!" Kirishima said, grinning just as bright.

Izuku blushed and started to stutter at the sudden statement, Katsuki rolled his eyes.

"It might take the nerd a while before he realised that he made a friend…. that isn't me." Katsuki stated.

"Ah that's fine! Well I will see you guys tomorrow!" Kirishima said before departing from the group.

"Yeah see you both tomorrow!" Ashido said, Sero just waved as the two walked away.

"Come on Deku let's go." Katsuki said pulling a still stuttering Izuku to the train station.

=o=


End file.
